Spontaneity: Part ll
by Romione-Mellark
Summary: AU This is the Sequel to Spontaneity. Peeta Mellark has been happily living in Hawaii with his Girlfriend Katniss for nearly a year now and he hasn't looked back at his old life in Kentucky once. But this all changes when he receives something in the mail forcing him back to his hometown. Rated M for mature content and language. OOC and R
1. Prologue

**You guys requested it and you got it! This is the sequel to my first ever fan fiction "Spontaneity". If you are a new reader that's okay, I would recommend you read "Spontaneity" to begin with just in case you get lost later on but I wouldn't say it was crucial. If you are old readers than welcome back! I will try and update this regularly but I am writing TPOBPM as well remember. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback on all my stories, you guys are great! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Suzanne Collins and her wonderful trilogy. **

Prologue

Hi my name is Peeta Mellark, but I'm guessing you already know that. If not let me briefly fill you in on what has happened through my life and the major changes I have experienced over the past year or so. For 22 years of my life I lived in Kentucky with my then long term girlfriend Delly. One day I came back from the family owned Bakery (that's where I worked) to discover that she had packed her bags and was leaving me for some guy whom she'd be having an affair with for 9 months. Angry and upset I did the only spontaneous thing I could think of and booked a last minute flight to Hawaii. After only a few hours of being there I had a panic attack and wanted to go back home and try and rekindle my relationship with Delly. But then this amazing girl called Katniss turned up outside my place and talked me into going out with her and made a bet with me saying that she could make me want to stay for the whole trip and also made a bet saying that she could make me never want to leave. She of course convinced me to stay and for a few days we enjoyed being around each other and she even showed me her special place where she has never taken anyone before. But then I found out she had a boyfriend and things got a little bit messed up between us, until I found out he wasn't actually her boyfriend but her psycho ex so I stormed in and saved the day. We then spent the rest of my trip together and on my final day I told her I had fallen for her and that she'd won the 2nd half of the bet and I didn't want to leave. However the next day I did leave to go back home and thought I had left her forever. When Delly turned up at my apartment begging for me to take her back things got a bit steamy between us and when I went to retrieve a condom out of my still packed suitcase I found a letter for Katniss telling me that she loves me too. I ended up kicked Delly out of my apartment half naked and booked a flight back to Hawaii so I could spend the rest of my life with Katniss. You with me so far? Good because that's where we left off. I will now tell you what happened during the past year since I've been living in Hawaii.

When I arrived here I had booked a one of the fancy Villas from the resort I was staying at for a couple of weeks. During this time I looked for an apartment for me and Katniss to live in seeing as she still couldn't go back to her old one after everything that had happened. I ended up finding one and once my two weeks in the villa was over we moved in. The apartment is very similar to the one I had back home except this time it has a view of the beach and the sea, which I like very much. I sold my old apartment back home and everything I owned so I could afford to live here. I even sold my share of the bakery to my eldest brother to help financially as well. Oh I forgot to tell you how I broke the news to my family about me moving in with some girl who I only knew for 2 weeks in a different country from them didn't I? . Well my mom got angry with me and then she started crying because she thought she'd bought me up better and said I was making a mistake. I assured her that my mistake was not coming over here earlier and that I was perfectly happy. To this day I still don't think she is happy with my decision but she'll just have to deal with it. My dad said that although he thought it seemed a bit rash for his liking he would support me and be happy for me. My brothers were just ecstatic that the "golden boy" had finally snapped out of his boring ways and done something wild.

I even managed to find a job pretty quickly too. Within the first month of moving out here one of the chefs at the resort restaurant had a hissy fit at one of the customers for complaining about how their steak wasn't rare enough and made him go back and re cook his dinner for him. After the 7th time of complaining he ended up storming out of the kitchen and threw a raw piece of meat at his face and shouting "IS THAT FUCKING RARE ENOUGH FOR YOU YOU PRICK!" Needless to say he got fired on the spot. Because of my experience as a baker and that fact I'm not a bad cook myself I decided to apply for his position the next day, which I got. I even managed to sort it out so me and Katniss are working similar times, although on Thursdays I work late so she goes to the Hob that night to have a girls night out with Johanna. Even Johanna has seemed to warm to be over the past couple of months which is nice because I actually quite like Johanna. I've even become friends with Gale, you know the resort chauffer, which is also good because ever since Finnick to Florida moved a few years ago I haven't really had proper guy friends to hand around with. Gale and Johanna are also dating did you know that? No me neither! They complement each other really well so I'm glad they're both happy. I haven't heard anything about Delly and Cato.

So that's roughly what has happened to me over the past year or so, so now you're all caught up I guess we can carry on from here. Oh and I forgot to mention that today is a very special day. Today is the anniversary of mine and Katniss's first date so I want to make it special. I hope she likes what I have planned for us.

**Short but sweet introduction to the story! Thank you for reading, you guys know the drill don't forget to read and review I always love to hear what you think. Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr as well, my URL is .com. You guys are amazing and I love you, see you in the next chapter! xx**


	2. Surprise

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely messages, I'm so happy that you're liking it so far (I hope!). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 1

I've been slaving over the oven for the past 4 hours making sure tonight will be perfect. As I mentioned before today is the first anniversary of mine and Katniss's first "date" if you will when I first came over to the island, you know the one where she convinced me to come out with her for the night? Well I thought it'd make it really special for us so I've been planning this for weeks. First of I had to book the day off work without telling Kat, then I had to talk Johanna into swapping shifts with her so she would be at work all day and have the evening off, leaving me time to prepare my surprise. I've been working hard all day in the kitchen creating a melody of all her favourite foods. For starters we are having homemade soup with freshly baked bread. For the main I have cooked her absolute favourite, Lamb stew with plums. I even went to the fancy butcher in town to find the best cut of meat I could. And for desert I baked us a huge red velvet cupcake to share. It has taken weeks of preparation and thought so knowing that it's almost complete creates some sort of closure for me. While the stew is cooking I wander into the bedroom of our apartment and get that ready to. I throw rose petals all over the bed and position electric candles all across the room. Electric candles use a light bulb in the shape of a flame instead of using actual fire. I even bought a set that creates the effect of flickering! Yes okay I realise that electric candles aren't as nice as real ones, but when I'm downstairs I don't want any risk of there being a fire do it? I know the whole idea seems really cheesy but I got the inspiration from watching all these different "chick flicks" and I think Katniss will find it romantic...well I hope she will anyway. I quickly hop in the shower and change into a pair of black dress trousers and a maroon shirt, making sure the top 3 buttons are undone showing off a bit of my chest. Kat says she thinks I look sexy in this suit. I run some gel through my hair and dab some cologne on my neck. If I've put all this effort into making tonight special I might as well look the part too. I slide on some black loafers and head downstairs. It's 6:05 right now so if my timing is right Katniss should be walking through the door at any minute. As if right on cue I hear the sound of the front door being unlocked.

"Fucking hell I've had a rough day," She says, still oblivious to the fact I'm stood there in my best suit, "This right bitch was complaining about how she accidently booked the wrong size room by mistake and tried to upgrade to a villa free of charge! And when I refused to do it she threatened to get me fired for 'not being helpful to the customers'! Fucking bitch I nearly grabbed the phone and shoved it up her fucking...Peeta what? What's all this?" She stammers out after finally noticing my attire for the evening.

"Happy anniversary beautiful" I reply while walking over to her and wrapping her in a loving embrace. I lean down and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Anniversary? I thought that wasn't for another couple of weeks?"

"Oh it is, but today is the anniversary of the day that we first met, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes of course I remember" She replies with hooking her arms around my neck. "I took you the hob and made you drink that disgusting shot didn't I?"

"You know I swear I can still taste that horrible stuff."

"Haha! Oh and then we went dancing didn't we?"

"Yes we did, and from what I can remember you were a pretty good dancer." I reply while removing one of her hands behind my neck and giving her a twirl, pulling her flush against me. I slowly begin to sway her from side to side while humming a some random song.

"You are such a cheese ball do you know that Mellark?" She grins and leans in to give me another kiss. This stops my humming and we just stand there enjoying the taste of each other's lips. Before things get too heated I break away a place a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Come on I've got another surprise to show you." I say as I escort her into the kitchen. In the middle of the room is a candle lit table which I set earlier. Her jaw nearly hits the floor and I can't help but smile at her reaction.

"Peeta this is beautiful, I can't believe you've gone to all this trouble"

"Trouble? Nah not really I just flung this together at the last minute." I reply with a wink. I escort her over to her chair and pull it out for her, being the gentleman I am. I then walk over to the counter and plate up our starter. Once I place the food down on the table I pour a glass of wine for both of us. Dinner is a huge hit judging by the amount of foodgasms I hear her have. After dessert is done I clear up our plates and put them in the sink. I absolutely hate washing up dishes but I might as well do them now so I don't have to do them in the morning. I fill up the sink with warm soapy water and begin to scrub away the left over dirt. After only about 1 minute of washing up I feel a slender pair arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful." Katniss says. I tilt my head to the side so that it is resting against hers.

"It's no problem beautiful, I'm just glad you liked my surprise."

"Oh I did, I'm going to have to think of a way to repay you." She replies and begins to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Oh I can think of one way in which you can repay me." I say in the most seductive way I can.

"mmHmmm."

"You could...help me wash the dishes."

**Short but sweet I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it put a smile on your face too! Don't forget to leave a review and follow my blog ( .com) and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Fun and Games

**Hey guys! Just to warn you if you are offended by mature content look away now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. **

Chapter 2

"Are you serious? I'm here practically giving it you on a plate and you want me to do the washing up?" Katniss questions. I can't help but laugh at how gullible she is at times. Does she honestly think that instead of her giving me head or something that I would rather her do the washing up? I grab a handful of foam from the sink and reach back, rubbing the soap in her face. "Oh my god Peeta what the fuck!"

"Sorry I thought you were a plate. By the way you would look _great _with a beard!" I say as I notice some of the foam stuck to her chin. Katniss laughs and gives me a mischievous smile. _This can't be good. _

"Oh you're in for it now Mellark!" She says as she unwraps her arms from my body and reaches forward to grab some more of the foam. Guessing her next move I duck beneath her outstretched hands and make a run for it down the hall. I run into the living room and quickly scan the surroundings looking for a weapon. My eyes land on a water pistol I bought not too long ago and I leap forward to grab it. Just in time as well because Katniss appears round the corner and into my line of sight. Before she gets the chance to spot me I crouch behind the sofa and try as hard as I can to stay silent. "I know you're in here Peeta, come out come out where ever you are!" I hear her say as she makes her way across the room. I move as quietly as I can around the chair so I can make a break for it. "You can't hide in here forever you know." At the moment I leap up from my hiding space. I sprint towards the bathroom with her on my tail and lock myself in. I rush over to the sink and fill the pistol up with cold water. I wait a few moments until the banging on the door goes quiet. After waiting a few more moments I step as quietly as I can towards the door and carefully turn the knob. Water loaded Pistol at the ready I fling the door open and am met with...nothing. She's not outside the door waiting for me and by the looks of it she's no longer in the room. She's hiding from me. Oh no. I tip toe across the room James Bong style and press my back against the wall. I peer into the hallway to see any signs of movement. It's clear. I begin to make my way down the hall and back into the lounge. Keeping my eyes peeled and ears pricked up I step through the door way. I hear a rustling to the left and whip my head round to see where it came from. I see an orange roll across the floor and it's only then that I realise that it was just a distraction, but it's too late. I quickly turn my head back around only to be met with a handful of whipped cream in my face and a hysterically laughing Katniss. She must have forgotten about the fact that I have a pistol loaded with cold water so I take the opportunity and squirt her directly in the chest, soaking her completely.

"FUCKING HELL!" She screams as the freezing liquid seeps through her shirt and onto her skin. We step back and take a good look at the mess we have made to each other. Me with whipped cream splattered all across my face and Katniss completely soaked. We both look into each other's eyes and immediately burst out into a fit of laughter. "Jesus Christ Peeta we look ridiculous!"

"Actually I quite the drowned rat look you're sporting, it really suits you." I smile

"Oh really? Well I must say you do look like a rather dashing Santa Claus if I do say so myself."

"You think so?" I reply

"Oh yeah, loving the beard."

"Here why don't you have some of it" I say and tackle her to the ground before she can run away. The laughter begins again and we are in utter hysterics for what seems like forever. Once the laughter calms down I get up off of her and help her to her feet. It's at that moment that I notice she has an intense look in her eye. She leans up and kisses me softly on the lips, eating away some of the cream left on there. Our kiss soon becomes heated as she wraps her arms around my neck and parts her lips.

"Peeta" She moans against my mouth. "Bedroom, now." I don't need to be told twice so I hook one arm underneath her knees, using the other to support her back and carry her bridal style down the hallway. As we get to the bedroom door it is still slightly ajar from earlier, I must not have shut it properly. Instead of putting her down I simply use my foot to kick the door open and carry her inside. The room is filled with a warm glow coming from the electric candles I placed earlier and I hear Katniss gasp next to me. "Peeta this is beautiful." She says and gentle pulls my face to meet hers. She places a quick chaste kiss on my lips and then along my face until she reaches my ear. "Make love to me" she whispers and gently sucks on my ear lobe. I carry her towards the bed and gently place her down onto her back. Looking down at her I take in her appearance. Her lips are still slightly red and puffy from our previous kissing session, her hair has come loose from her pony tail and cascades down her shoulders. The white shirt she is wearing has gone see through due to the water I shot at her earlier and I can clearly tell she is wearing a black lace bra underneath. If I had to describe her in one word in this moment it would have to be magnificent. "Peeta what are you doing." She says breathlessly which snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the view." I reply as I unbutton my shirt and throw it to the side. I crawl up her legs and place my hands on her hips, unbuttoning her trousers with my teeth. Katniss lifts her hips up to make removing her trousers easier. I pull them and her panties off in a swift motion. Seeing her like this almost makes me explode so I quickly remove the rest of my clothing white Katniss does the same to herself. Once we are both fully undressed I grab hold of her knees and pull them apart slightly as I move to settle myself between then. I take my left hand and move it between us, sliding a finger across her folds to check if she is ready for me. She moans at the contact and begins to squirm against my finger, indicating that she can't wait much longer. I remove my finger (smiling to myself at the whimper of disappointment it produced) and bring it to my lips, licking it clean. She tastes amazing. I brace my hands on the headboard behind her and rest my forehead against hers as I slowly ease myself into her. Her fingernails dig into my back as she lets out a throaty groan as I push myself into her as far as I can. Our mouths reconnect in a series of sloppy kisses as I quicken the pace. I remove one of my hands from above her and place in underneath her knee, lifting it up to wrap around my back while Katniss does the same with the other leg. This new angles means I can go deeper into her and afters a few more thrusts I feel a coating of sweat begin to cover my body, the feeling of my nearing climax running through my body. I know I won't be able to last much longer so it was lucky that the second I felt like I was about to burst I felt her walls contract around me. We scream each other's names as we come together in a series of bursts and I collapse on top of her. I attempt to roll off over her as I feel like I'm crushing her but she refuses to let go and just holds me in place.

"I like the way this feels." She whisperers breathlessly in my hair. Once we gain back some of our composure we just lie there in silence enjoying each other's company. I can feel her chest rising up and down against mine and the skin of our stomachs sticking together due to the sweat. She's tracing lazy shapes along my back. I'm so happy at this moment that I can't help but smile against her neck. "What are you smiling at?" Katniss says. I place a trail of kisses up her neck and across her jaw until our faces are a couple of centimetres apart.

"I'm smiling because of how perfect this feels right now. I'm so happy I found you Kat." I say. The way she looks at me in that moment makes my heart melt. She traces my jaw with her hands and cups my face. I turn my head round slightly to kiss her palm. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She replies and brings me down for a long lingering kiss. That's when she flips us over so she is on top and begins to kiss all the way dawn my jaw and neck until she reaches my chest. "So are you ready for round two?"

**Really enjoyed writing this chapter to I hope you guys liked reading it too! Don't forget to leave me a review telling what you though and follow my blog- .com. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Not So Good Morning

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all your wonderful support. I thought you would like to know that Spontaneity has almost hit 40,000 hits! Which I think is fantastic seeing as it was my first ever story. I would also like to say I've decided to put PERKS on hold and concentrate my focus on this story because in all honestly I've just lost all the motivation the write PERKS at the moment.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. **

Chapter 3

'_Well aloha to all who are awake, you are listening to 105.6 Hawaii radio. The time is 6.00am on this lovely Saturday morning and what beautiful morning it is Tom, the birds are singing, the waves are..."_

"For fucks sake nobody gives a shit." Katniss mumbles as she reaches over me and turns off the radio/alarm. Katniss must not have noticed that I'm awake yet so I take the advantage and pretend to be asleep. I feel her collapse on top of me again and groan. Well I'm not surprised she's still exhausted from last night, let's just say I lost count after round 4. "Peeta we have to get up for work." I hear her say quietly. By this point I can tell her face is inches away from mine, hovering over me but I still pretend to be asleep. I can feel her begin to draw lazy circles onto my bare chest as a way to try and wake me up. The urge to smile is almost overpowering as her touch because feather light and begins to tickle. Just when I feel like I'm about to break I feel her weight shift off of me and the bed dip slightly. "Fine I'll go and start the breakfast but if you're not 'awake' in 5 minutes I'm coming back for you, and believe me you don't want that". The sound of her feet padding across the room fills my ears as she leaves. I wait a couple of moments just to make sure she's gone before I sit up and rest against the headboard, stretching my arms over my head to try and shake the remaining sleep out of my body. I know it seems a little bit childish me pretending to be asleep just so I didn't have to make breakfast, but she would have done exactly the same if she had gotten the chance. I slide out of bed and walk over the chest of draws, pulling out a pair of grey boxers and some sweats before making my way over to the bathroom and into the shower. Feeling the hot water cleanse my body from the traces of sweat from last night brings images from last nightly flooding into my mind and it takes everything I have not to get hard again. Just as a caution though I turn the temperature of the water down to cold. The sound of knocking brings me out of my thoughts. "Thank god you decided to get out of bed, I was beginning to get worried that I'd have to carry out what I'd said and do something I'd regret later. Hurry up and get your fine piece of ass out of there because I want to go in before we have to leave." I hear Katniss call from behind the door.

"You could always come in and join me you know." I call back to her.

"Something tells me if I go in there now we won't be showering, anyway the breakfast will burn if I do."

"I've got a perfectly good sausage waiting for you in here though!"

"Ooo don't you'll put me off my food! Just hurry up will you." Smiling to myself I quickly turn off the water and hop out of the shower. I pull on my boxers and sweats and quickly run a towel through my hair. Catching a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror I must say I'm pretty impressed. Working in a 5* resort has it ups as all members get a free membership to the onsite gym, which I have taken advantage off. All my muscles have increased in size since I've got here and I'm pretty ripped if I do say so myself. Katniss seems impressed with it anyway. I turn on my heel and head out of the door and into the kitchen. Katniss is standing at the cooking, spatula in hand with her back turned to me. She is wearing my maroon shirt from last night and I'm guessing a pair of panties underneath. Perfect. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" She says mockingly as she turns to face me."Good morning Handsome."

"It is now I've seen you." I reply as I lean in and give her a small kiss on the lips. "I'm surprised you can walk after last night."

"Shush you!" She laughs and hits me playfully on the head with the spatula.

"Never! Go and sit down I'll finish these up for us." I reply as I gently ease the spatula out of her hands. Funnily enough she doesn't resist and gives me one more kiss before escaping my embrace and sitting herself down at the table. I chuckle out loud as I plate up our meals and place it in front of her. I sit across from her and begin playing with her feet underneath the table. "So did you enjoy last night?" I ask.

"It was wonderful." She replies. "Thank you, you must have gone through a lot of trouble"

"It's no problem at all, I'd do it all again just to see the look on your face when you walked through the door." The rest of breakfast is filled with just idle chit chat about work and other things until both plates are empty. I offer to wash up so Kat can hop in the shower quickly. It's 6:35am now and we have to be at work before half 7 to set everything up. Once everything is cleaned up I walk back into the bedroom and hear the sound of running water. The image of Katniss lathering her naked body up with soap springs into my mind and once again I have to quickly brush the image aside so I don't get hard again. _Think unsexy things...that time in high school when you saw Miss Coins thong... My brothers ex girlfriend... that woman shouting at us last year...Finnicks grandma. There that did it._ Just as I am about to put on my uniform for work I hear the sound of the letterbox opening and closing and the sound of a couple of letters cascading to the floor. Curiosity gets the better of me and I put down my trousers and walk back into the living room and over the front door. I pick up the envelopes and walk over to the table while scanning through them. _Bill...bill...crap...crap...pile of shit...crap...cr-wait hold on._ The letter I am holding in my hand is bright orange and has the address hand written on it. Wondering who it's from I avert my gaze to the top left hand corner where the return address should be. My mouth falls open and I just stand there and stare at the envelope.

Katniss emerges from the bedroom 15 minutes later and finds me sitting at the table still wearing my sweats and staring at the letter. "Peeta we have to be at the resort in just over half an hour, why aren't you changed yet!" She shouts from across the room. I don't reply and just stare at the letter instead. Katniss must sense something is up as she drops the 'I'm so pissed that you're still not changed' act and walks over to the table and pulls a chair over to sit next to me. "Peeta what's wrong, has that letter said something that upsets you?" She says as she begins to rub my forearms. I shake my head in response. "Then what is it? What does it say?"

"It's an invite to my brother's wedding in a couple of week's time, he's even stuck a couple of plane tickets back to Kentucky in the invite."

"Look Peeta if you really don't want to go you don't have to, just tell him you're really sorry but you can't get the time off work. I'm sure he will understand."

"I can't, I have to go."

"Why?"

"He says he wants me to be his best man."

**Dun dun dunnn! Not a horrible cliff hanger this time but don't worry I have worse ones planned mwuhahaha! Don't forget to leave a review of what you though and please follow me on the following websites if you would like to get to know your author.**

**Tumblr = neverletmego-x**

**Twitter = MissSianElliott**

**Instagram = misssianelliott**

**Thank you again for all your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! Keep reading xx**


	5. Should I stay or should I go?

**Hey guys! I would just like to say a massive thank you if you've kept with the story AND it's prequel, you are amazing. I would personally like to thank ****kismet4891**** because they have reviewed/stuck with me on EVERY story I've written so far and I just love them and I now consider us friends ;) If you haven't checked their stories out I highly recommend them they are fantastic and some of my favourite ones on the website. One of my personal favourites is 'First Speech'. I should quit babbling on now and let you read so yeah enjoy the chapter **

Chapter 4

_Jayms Mellark and Sophia Edwards have invited you to witness their coming together in the act of marriage on the 7__th__ August at the __Gardencourt Estate__in Louisville Kentucky. The event will take place at 3pm and will be followed by the reception held in the manor house itself. Please inform the bride and groom whether you are able to attend or not and if you are bringing a plus one as soon as possible. We hope to see you there._

_P.s Hey Peeta! I understand if you can't make it and all but I really would like to see you there as I've decided to make you my best man, if you will be it. I've in closed 2 plane tickets for July 28__th__ for you and your lady friend to come over, I have the return tickets here. Please try and come I haven't seen you in nearly a year and if I'm quite honest I really miss having my brother around. Plus we would all love to meet this special friend of yours. Just please think about it._

_P.p.s Finnick is going to be there._

The contents of the invite have been running through my mind all day, making me lose concentration at work and causing me to screw up even the simplest of tasks. 1 o clock can't come any sooner as this gives me the opportunity to sit down and think things through while I have lunch with Katniss. When I arrive at the staff canteen I notice Kat and Jo are in what looks to be a very serious conversation. As I go to take my seat I say a quick "Hello" to Johanna and give Kat a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"She's fucking terrible!" I hear Jo say, "My god she's even more brainless than you were when you first started, at least you caught on quickly but Jesus Christ seriously? It would be easier teaching a fucking rock how to do our job."

"What's she going on about this time?" Gale says as he makes our way over to the table. He must have been behind me the whole time but I was too pre occupied to notice. He places his food onto the table and leans in to give Jo a small kiss on the lips.

"This fucktard who Crane has hired called Glimmer, seriously she's so fucking thick I bet the only reason he hired her is because she probably sucked him off or something." Johanna huffs.

"Charming as ever Jo, anyway she's not that bad she's just a bit...ditzy." Katniss replies

"Ditzy my ass. I bet she's putting it on, you know playing the whole," Johanna raises the pitch of her voice to almost a squeak. "Oh look at me I'm soooo dumb but you know who needs an education when you have tits like this." She says while punctuating the last part of her sentence by pushing her own breasts up. This causes everyone on the table to burst out into hysterics, well everyone but me of course. Johanna must have notice my lack of interest as she kicks me from underneath the table. "Oi what's up with you grumpy, something like that would normally have made you wet yourself?"

"Yeah I noticed you seemed slightly off when I walked in just, everything okay mate?" Gale asks.

"Sorry I just urm...I'm not feeling too well, must have been something I ate." I lie

"Ahhh did Katniss cook for you again?" Johanna replies with a wink, causing her to get a playful glare from Katniss.

"Haha no she didn't, one of the rookies created this new beef dish and I offered to taste it for him. Possibly not my best idea." I lie again. I feel a hand squeeze my leg from underneath the table and begin to rub my knee affectionately. I turn my face round to look at Katniss. She knows I'm lying. She knows that I don't actually feel unwell at all.

"It probably just hasn't settled well in your stomach, you should go back to the apartment and sleep it off. I'll tell crane where you've gone and come back to take care of you." Katniss says sweetly.

"Screw that Everdeen, I'm not staying with that Glimmer idiot for the rest of the afternoon while you go home and fuck your boyfriend. Nuh uh I've had her all morning, it's your turn now."

"But Jo-"

"She has got a point Kat, no you should stay. This Glimmer girl has probably got a bad teacher that's all." I say winking at Jo. She scowls at me in return. "I'll probably just be asleep anyway so you don't need to come back. I'll see you later." I quickly get up out of my seat before she can protest and kiss her on the lips quickly and make a B line towards the exit. Once I'm back at the apartment I grab the phone and punch in Finnicks number, not caring about the time difference. Luckily for me it's only around 8pm in Florida. After a couple of rings he picks up.

"Yo Peet my man! What's up?" He says in a cheerful manner. He must be happy I've called, it's been a while.

"Hey Finn, I was hoping I could talk to you about something?"

"Oh let me guess, having trouble pleasing your woman? Well you've come to the right place-"

"No no it's not that! It's about the wedding!"

"Oh, well what about it?"

"I don't know whether I should go or not."

"Are you an idiot? It's your brother's wedding! You HAVE to go."

"Urgh I know but I haven't been back since the whole 'I'm moving to Hawaii' thing. What if it's awkward?"

"Look Peet you're over thinking things...again. Something's telling me that's not what you're worried about though. What's the proper reason why you don't want to come?"

"Okay...it's Delly."

"Delly? What about her?"

"What if I run into her while I'm back? The last time I saw her I threw her out in the street half naked and then disappeared. I'm scared she might cause a scene."

"That's unlikely to happen, from what I've heard Delly no longer lives in Kentucky anyway. I think she moved to New York or something with her boneheaded boyfriend."

"Really? Oh thank god!" I reply while I let out a relieved sigh.

"So does that mean you're coming?"

"I'm not too sure, the plane which Jayms sent ticket for leaves in a couple of days and I'm not sure me and Kat can get the time off work."

"Oh come onnnn! Your boss will let you go to your brother's wedding surely! And anyway aren't you allowed any time off yet?"

"True I should be allowed to have two weeks holiday-"

"That's settled then. Tell him you're taking two weeks off and there's nothing he can do about it. And if he does protest saying you can't go see your brother get married, tell him that this is the first time in YEARS that you get to see your best friend and you HAVE to go or else he will cry."

"You will actually cry if I don't turn up? Aww Finn I didn't realise you cared for me so much." I say in a patronising tone.

"I might squeeze out a small tear, but if you tell anyone I will deny it."

"Well I don't want you to cry..."

"Is that a yes then?" Finnick replies, the excitement clear in his voice."

"Fine yes I will go!" I have to pull the phone away from my ear as his triumphant WOOHOO! Is incredibly loud.

"YES! Peet and Finn reunited again, OH YEAH!"

"Just like the good old days"

"Except this time you have by the sounds of it a wild cat of a girlfriend, so changing the subject back to my original topic...How are things in the Bedroom? Give me all the dirty bits."

**Aww I love writing Finnick and Peeta scenes! I also thought that Peeta's brother would have a strange way of spelling his name too. I was going to write a bit of lemons in this chapter but I think I'll save it for the next one, just to give you all something to look forward to ;) Don't forget to Read and Review please because I would love to hear what you think and don't forget to follow me on the following sites too so you can get to know your author.**

**Tumblr = neverletmego-x **

**Twitter = MissSianElliott**

**Instagram = misssianelliott**

**Thank you again for all your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! Keep reading xx**


	6. Don't get caught

**Thank you again for all your lovely reviews and I'm glad you all like the story so far. I'm adding a WARNING: MATURE CONTENT to this chapter so if anyone is offended by that stuff look away now.**

Chapter 5

I decided to call my brother tomorrow morning to confirm that we would be attending, one of the reasons being that I was on the phone to Finn for longer than I intended and by the time he hung up it was about 10pm over there. For me however it was only 4pm. Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest, and also slightly bored I decide to pay Katniss a visit at the reception desk.

I arrive at the reception around about 20 minutes later and I am surprised (and also slightly happy) to see Kat working alone at the desk. She is sat down working away on her computer with her hair down, flowing in waves over one of her shoulders. More buttons are undone than needed on her shirt so she is showing off a hint of cleavage. She looks like a stereotypical sexy secretary from one of the James Bond films and in all honestly it's driving me crazy. The urge to take her right there on the desk is almost overwhelming but I have to control myself as I don't particularly want to get me and Katniss fired...or arrested. Still oblivious to the fact that I just walked over to the desk and am now standing in front of her I decide to clear my throat to announce myself to her.

"I'll be with you in a second sir." She says politely, still not looking up from her monitor. I chuckle to myself slightly because she is so engrossed with whatever she is doing she hasn't realised her own boyfriend has dropped by to say hello. "Sorry about that sir, we have a new recruit and she hasn't quite got the hang of our system just yet. How many I help y-Peeta! What are you doing here?" She says once she finally figures out who she's talking to.

"What can't a guy come and visit the one he loves at work anymore?" I say in a fake hurt tone.

"Oh very charming, no seriously what are you doing here? I told Crane you had to go back ill, if he sees you we're both going to be in big trouble you do realise that." She replies

"Okay the real reason why I came to see you is to tell you that I've just spoken to Finnick annnnd...He's convinced me to go to the wedding."

"That's great! But this couldn't wait till later because?"

"Because I need you to do me a favour. I need you to ask Crane to give us both 2 weeks off"

"Why can't you ask him?"

"Because it's such short notice and I'm not sure he'll let me. Plus I think he fancies you a little bit so he's bound to give it us if you ask him."

"He does not! Anyway what makes you so sure that he...Shit! He's over there talking to one of the maids and he looks like he's coming this way! Quick get underneath the desk so he doesn't see you." Katniss says while practically pulling me over the desk. I quickly crouch down and hide while she repositions her chair in front of me, giving me more cover.

"Hello Mr Crane, how may I help you?" I hear her say in her most professional tone. I can't help but let out a small snicker at how un-Katniss like she sounds which earns me a small but hard kick in the shin, causing me to fall over slightly. _She's going to pay for that _I think to myself.

"Oh please Mr Crane is my father, please call me Seneca." I hear him reply smugly. "I just came over to see how my favourite receptionist is getting on."

"Oh how kind of you, I'm sorry to say but you've just missed Johanna but I'll be sure to let her know you stopped by." Katniss replies. _Is she flirting with him? _It's at this precise moment that I notice that she is wearing a skirt, and her legs aren't crossed like they normally are. _Now you're in for it Everdeen _I smile to myself as I reposition myself underneath the desk so I'm between her legs.

"Haha you're very funny Miss Everdeen, but it was actually you I came to see. How's Glimmer doing?" He says while I place my palms onto her knees, spreading her legs more. Katniss' body tenses underneath my touch.

"She's uh doing okay, still needs a bit of work here and there but I'm sure she'll soon get the hang of it soon." Katniss replies in the most normal tone she can manage while I move my hands up to her thighs and beneath her skirt. I stroke her through her panties and she had to cover up a small squeal with a cough.

"Good good, she's my good friends' daughter so I offered to give her some summer work so she can get a bit of extra money ready for college." He says as I remove her now soaking panties and pocket them.

"That's very kind of you sir." Is all Katniss can manage to say as I insert two of my fingers into her and begin teasing her bundle with a strategically placed thumb.

"I do try Miss Everdeen. How's Peeta feeling? I'm guessing you've managed to hear from him since he's gone back." He asks. At this point I'm pumping into her faster and increasing my stimulation with my thumb. I have to say I've very impressed that she's managed to stop herself from moaning out loud.

"I haven't actually had the chance to call him yet but I'm guessing that he's probably feeling much better now." She replies as I remove my fingers from inside of her, causing her to whimper slightly, luckily going unnoticed by 'Seneca'.

"That's good to hear, you two have been together for almost a year now haven't you?" _That's a very personal question _I think to myself as I spread her legs that little bit more giving me enough room to move my face forward and attach my mouth onto her. Her thighs squeeze tightly round my head at the sudden contact.

"Erm yes" She coughs again to conceal a moan "Our first year anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks." She starts as I begin to lick and nip away at her. One of her hands find its way underneath the desk and I think for a second that it's to push my face away, but instead it tangles itself into my hair and pushes me forward slightly, urging me to carry on. "Actually I've been meaning to ask you something, you see we have received an invitation to his Brother's wedding-." She says, still in a very normal tone.

"Oh how lovely." He interrupts.

"Yes, but the only thing is we have been told a little bit short notice. He has sent us plane tickets to fly back but they are for a couple of day's time. I was wondering if it is possible if you could allow me and Peeta a couple of weeks off in order for us to go." Her hand starts massaging my head which is a way of telling me that she's close. I move my mouth upwards to begin my final attack onto her bundle while at the same time re entering two fingers into her.

"Wow that is short notice, but seeing as it's a family event I can't really so no can I? I'll see what I can do but it should be fine."

"Thank you Sir, we really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem Miss Everdeen, Just tell Peeta to make sure he's careful about what he eats from now on!" _Oh if he only knew._ At his point I can tell Katniss is holding back a moan as her whole body goes rigid.

"Haha I'll be sure to tell him, have a good day Sir."

"You too Miss Everdeen." As soon as Crane is no longer insight Katniss collapses onto her desk and groans out loud as she reaches her climax. I take this as a way of telling me it's safe to come out so once I'm done cleaning her up I remove myself from the desk, a smug grin plastered on my face.

"I'm going to kill you." Katniss hisses, her face all flushed and her hair ever so slightly messy.

"Well that was fun," I reply as I lick any excess juices of my face. Katniss glares at me and I take that as a hint that I should leave. "I'll see you at home." I say quickly, risking a small kiss on the lips and get out of there before she can smack my head off the desk. _Oh dear, maybe I shouldn't have done that._

**That was fun to write. I hope you're all enjoying reading this so far, don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Touché

**Hey guys! Thanks again for leaving wonderful reviews and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

Chapter 6

Katniss didn't talk to me for a couple of hours after she came back from work an hour or so later. You'd think she'd be please that I gave her probably the best orgasm she's ever had but nope she seems quite upset about it. If you ask me the whole 'while you're talking to me my boyfriend is eating me out underneath the desk' thing seems really erotic. Hey if she decided to suck me off while I was working I wouldn't complain, in fact I'd welcome it! It's 9 o clock now and she still hasn't said a word to me so admittedly I'm starting to get worried. However these worries are soon pushed aside when I feel the sofa dip slightly and her warm body pressed up against my own.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I ask as I put my arm around her waist and pull her in closer.

"I still can't believe you did that." She replies as she rests her head in the crook of my neck and cuddles in closer.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, you don't know the effect you have on me at times." I feel her smile against my neck and place a tender kiss on my pulse point.

"I'm going to get even with you, you do know that Mellark?" She says, "Still I've got to admit it was kind of kinky, I bet Johanna and Gale have never done anything like that." _It's always a competition with her._

"Oh you'd be surprised, I remember this one time when I went to go and speak to Gale in the cab office and as I got to the door I had a look through the window to see if he was in, and I saw him speaking to someone over the phone with Johanna bent over the desk in front of him, taking her from behind!"

"Shut up! Are you being serious?" Katniss says, the shock clear on her face.

"Honestly! Needless to say I forgot what I went to talk to him about and bolted out of there as fast as I could."

"Yeah well...I still think ours was better."

"Oh me too." I smirk and kiss her hair. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Katniss decides to speak up.

"Crane said that it's fine for us to have the time off by the way." She says.

"Crane? Don't you mean 'Seneca'?" I reply with a wink, inviting her to slap me gently in the stomach, "Ooof! Okay sorry, that's great I'll have to thank him when I next see him."

"Hey! I asked him for it, shouldn't you be thanking me instead?"

"I think I already did thank you, or have you already forgotten?"

"You may have to remind me Mr Mellark." Katniss replies as she straddles my lap and begins to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Wow you really are up for it today aren't you?" I question as I place my hands around her hips.

"With a boyfriend like you can you blame me?" She whispers seductively into my ear and starts to grind herself across my lap. I groan audibly at the friction that movement created. Katniss leaps off of me and takes my hand, pulling me into the bedroom. My mouth is on hers in an instant as we kiss with a fiery passion. She pushes me down onto the bed with force and crawls on top of me. I feel her fingers graze my body as she starts to unbutton my shirt and I do the same to her, exposing her perfect breasts being held together by a sexy red lacy bra. I lick my lips at the sight of them. With a mischievous glint in her eye she slowly begins to undo her belt and pulls it off of her waist, grabbing my left hand and bringing my middle finger into her mouth before tying it to the headboard behind me. She then rakes her nails down my bare torso until she reaches the top of my trousers. In an instant my own belt is removed as well and she repeats her last action only this time using my right hand. Being tied up and utterly powerless I am at her mercy. My erection has begun to make my trousers look like a tent and is starting to cause me major discomfort so I beg for her to release me. I lean up to find her mouth again but she pulls away giving me a wink. Her hands find the top of my trousers and grips onto them. She leans forward, our mouths are so close I can feel her warm breath dance across my lips.

"Now we're even." She whispers against my lips before giving me a chaste kiss, jumping of the bed and leaving the room. I can't believe she's left me there, a prisoner in my own bed, with my hands tied up and a raging (and quite painful) erection bulging at the front of my trousers. _Touché _I think to myself before groaning loudly in discomfort.

**Another short chapter but once again I decided to split this into two. Don't forget to leave a review (because you never know more reviews might spur me on to write, which means a quicker update) and I'll see you back here in a couple of days! oxox**


	8. Confide in me

**Thanks for reading your reviews are lovely and I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far. **

**DISCLAIMER: Same as always.**

Chapter 7

I stayed tied up like that for the next 40 minutes until Katniss came to release me. Needless to say that was probably the most uncomfortable 2/3 of an hour of my life and I will never do anything like that to her again. Okay that's a lie I probably will but I'll make sure it's not a surprise attack next time.

The following morning I wake up to the gentle sound of Katniss breathing instead of the usual early morning radio show, which by the way is incredibly annoying. I look over at the clock which reads 7am and then avert my gaze back to the sleeping beauty next to me. I really should wake her up seeing as we have a busy day ahead of us preparing for our flight tomorrow but she looks so peaceful I don't have the heart to do it, so instead I slip as carefully out of the bed as possible and tip toe over to the dresser, taking out a black pair a sweats and then walking into the bathroom where I quickly swill some Listerine around my mouth and change. Making sure I am as quiet as possible I slip into the living room and look around for a pair of trainers. Thoughts of going back home keep rushing through my mind so I decide to go for a jog. To me jogging is the best way to clear your head. Noticing my lack of shirt but not wanting to risk disturbing Katniss I decide to just jog topless too. It's early enough that I won't be seen by many people and to be honest guys walking round topless is normal over here. Back in Kentucky, especially where I lived it was seen as inappropriate not to wear a shirt in public, no matter what the gender. With my shoes tied and ready to go I grab my phone and earphones and head out the door, being careful not to slam it. Once I'm outside a gush of warm air ripples over me and I begin to run to the beat of the music blasting into my ears. _I can't believe I'm going home tomorrow _I thought to myself as I made my way down to the beach. _I mean don't get me wrong I'm so excited to see my family for the first time in a year and I can't wait to congratulate my brother but I still have a nagging feeling something is going to go wrong. What if they are still annoyed at me for leaving them on such short notice? What if this is all just a ploy to talk me into coming home? What if they don't like Katniss? Actually I don't care if they don't like her, I like her and that's all that matters. _I pick up the pace at these worrying thoughts, not knowing where to go. Then the perfect place hits me and I start heading towards it. I'm guessing you know where I'm going. 15 minutes later I find myself at the bottom of the woodland area and onto the secluded beach Katniss showed me last year. The calm and serenity which surrounds this place immediately relieves me of my worries as I sit down and turn off my music, choosing to listen to the waves crashing against the shore instead. _You're over thinking things again, just sit down and relax for a few minutes_ I think to myself as I lay down onto the sand and place my hands onto the back of my head. I close my eyes and try to steady my heavy breathing from the jog and just listen to the world around me beginning to wake up.

The feel of a palm gently pressed against my cheek wakes me from my slumber and my eyes shoot open to see who it belongs to. Needless to say it didn't shock me knowing that it belong to Katniss.

"Hey you." She whispers as she begins to stroke my cheek with her thumb.

"Katniss? " I say groggily. As I try to sit up a pain shoots through my neck. I must have slept on it funny. "How did you know I was here?"

"I woke up when you were in the bathroom this morning but pretended to be asleep when you came out. I figured you needed some time alone to clear your head. When 2 hours past and you hadn't returned I was beginning to get worried so I came out looking for you. This is where I come to think sometimes so I thought I'd try here first, looks like I was right too."

"Wait I was gone how long?" I look over to my watch and it reads 10.30am._ I've been asleep for nearly 3 hours! This means she's been here watching me for just over an hour. _I lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips. "Sorry to worry you."

"It's okay, I know you have a lot on your mind. Is there anything you want to talk about?" _There's a lot I want to talk about, whether she wants to hear it I don't know. _She must have sensed the battle going on in my mind because I feel her hand cup my jaw and pull me to face her. She then leans in and captures my lips again but only briefly before whispering, "Please Peeta tell me what you're thinking. I want to help". Her words give me the confidence to confide in her. I exhale a breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

"I'm scared Kat. I'm scared that they are still angry that I left them. Especially my mother, god I've never seen her look so disappointed with me in all my life. She was good friends with Delly's mom you see and was convinced that we were going to get married and live happily ever. But when I told her that I left her and found someone else she wasn't having any of it, telling me I was stupid for leaving her and it was irresponsible of me to just move in with someone I just met. In her eyes Delly can't do anything wrong and so she believes it must have been my fault for driving her into the arms of another man. I'm scared that when you meet her she will take an immediate disliking to you because you're not her. I'm not saying that as a bad thing though, you know how much she hurt me and you know that we weren't good together. She doesn't though." I exhale another deep breath, "But I guess the thing I'm most scared of is the fact that I'm going home, and once I'm there I'm afraid I won't be able to come back here. I've had many bad memories there but then again I've had fantastic ones too. I'm just...urgh I don't know." I only realised tears where beginning to brim against my eyes when I felt Katniss's arms envelope themselves around me and cradle me into her chest.

"It's okay to be scared Peeta, I'm scared too. You're not the only one going home, I used to live in Kentucky too remember? Your mother has no right to make you feel guilty about what you did because as you say she doesn't understand and she's probably just being biased towards Delly. I'm sure when I meet her I'll get her to like me, but if she doesn't who gives a shit. You're the only Mellark whose opinion of me I care about. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure my family are going to love you. I was hoping while we're there we can pop in on them to see how they're doing, I haven't seen them in a while and I might as well if I get the chance. If you decide you want to stay that's fine too, because even if you want to live here or back home, I'm coming with you. We could live in a cardboard box in the middle of the desert and it would still be home as long as I'm with you. You're stuck with me now Mellark and there's nothing you can do about it." I look up and our eyes lock. It's then that I know she's telling me the truth because all I can see in those giant grey orbs is love. I take one of her hands and bring it to my lips.

"Always?" I ask.

"Always." She replies and replaces her hand with her mouth. Its moments like these that I really appreciate this woman. Sure she is vulgar at times, has quite a tempter and is undoubtly a firecracker. But then again she is the most kind and caring person I have ever met. She's amazing. She's the woman that I love. She is mine, _always. _"Come on." She says as she rises to her feet," We have to go and pack if we want to be ready for tomorrow." I stand up and grasp her extended hand, interlocking our fingers.

"Can't we do that tonight?"

"Well after seeing you down here all sweaty with those muscles showing I have other things planned for tonight Mr Mellark. And who knows, maybe I'll let you use those restraints on me this time." She whispers the last part and winks at me.

"We had better get back then." I reply and virtually drag her back home.

**Thought I'd write a bit of fluff for a change! Don't forget to leave me a review and follow me on tumblr! (You can find my URL on previous chapters) and I'll see you in the next chapter xx**


	9. Here we go

**Shout out to everyone who has read every chapter so far and hasn't thought it was shit. You rock.**

Chapter 8

I've been lying in bed unable to sleep for the past couple of hours. I am filled with both excitement and fear at the prospect of stepping on that plane in a mere few hours back home to see my family. I can feel my heart beating quickly in my chest and I swear if you listen closely you can hear it too. It's awful isn't it trying to get to sleep but no matter how hard you try your mind just won't let you. I've contemplated unpacking and repacking again just to give me something to do but I know I would just end up waking Katniss up. We must have pack at least 7 times before we were happy with what we are taking. I wonder how she's feeling right now about all of this. I know she says she's excited about seeing her family again but I wouldn't be surprised if she was feeling quite scared as well. I think she's excited about seeing her sister Prim the most because she wouldn't stop talking about her for at least an hour or so. She's 4 years younger than Kat and the last time she heard she was setting off to go to college in California. But that was over a year ago and as you know a lot can happen during that time period. I'm looking forward to meeting her too because she really does sound like a lovely young lady and Katniss loves her to pieces so I hope I make a good impression. I don't think she's that excited about seeing her mother though. From what I've heard they have never had a very strong relationship and it got even worse when her father passed. She slipped into a deep depression you see and left Katniss to basically look after herself and Prim which is a lot to ask for a 17 year old. She says that after a couple of years she managed to get herself out of the depression but their relationship never got fixed properly. They haven't spoken in nearly 4 years. Mothers hey, can't live with them, can't live without them. I really should try and get some sleep now. I scoot over in the bed and cuddle up to the sleeping form beside me, spooning her from behind. I tuck my knees close to hers and bury my face into her sweet smelling hair. I hear her sigh at the sudden warmth and contact of our bodies as she presses her back closer into my chest. A few minutes later I find my eyelids getting heavy and I finally manage to drift off into a beautiful Katniss filled sleep.

The feel of pillowy soft lips wakes me from my slumber early the next morning. My eyes flutter open to see Katniss's face hovering inches above my, her hair slightly dishrivelled.

"As much as I still want to be asleep, we need to leave in around an hour to go to the airport." She says gently.

"Fuckkkkk can't I just go back to sleep for like another 50 minutes? It won't take me an hour to get ready." I reply groggily, sleep still heavy in voice.

"You could, but I'm going to go and take a shower now and judging by the way you smell I think you need one too, if you care to join me?"

"Very tempting, but I think I'd prefer an extra half an hour in bed if I'm honest." I say jokingly. Katniss chuckles slightly and leans down until our faces are millimetres apart.

"If you don't get your ass in that shower in the next 2 minutes Mellark I'm going to have to throw a bucket of cold water over you just to get you clean." She whispers against my lips.

"Are you trying to threaten me Everdeen?" I whisper back as I grab hold of her hips. "Because if it is you know I don't scare that easily."

"As much as I want to play this game with you right now we don't have time so hurry up and get ready." She replies while bouncing off me and walks into the bathroom. Once I hear the sound of the water running I groan out loud and follow her in, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I've never liked airplane seats, especially in economy class. They are always too close together and no matter how hard you try you will always be sat within 5 metres of a screaming child. I mean seriously it should be illegal to bring children under the age of 4 on a plane because it's almost guaranteed they will spend half the flight crying about something. And the food, dear god don't get me started on the food. That shit is terrible. They may as well just serve you cardboard. I'm moaning really badly now aren't I? I can't help it, I guess I've just developed a nervous moan or something. After we showered and got ready Gale was nice enough to come and pick us up from our apartment to take us to the airport. I sat in the front while Kat sat in the back and through the mirror we kept giving each other 'the look' after I told her what I accidently walked into a couple months back. Gale of course was completely oblivious to all of this though, bless him if only he knew that we knew about his dirty little secret. I'm surprised and pretty pleased she didn't say anything to be honest because that would have just made is so awkward. The rest of the journey to where I am right now is pretty uneventful so I won't bother boring you with the details, what I will say though is that I think we're pretty fortunate that the plane seems relevantly empty so instead of being 5 metres away from a screaming child we are now at least 9 metres away from one. Lucky us. The captains voices booms through the plane from the overhead speakers as he informs us who he is and how long the flight is going to take. The airhostess's are doing their usual routine of showing us where our life jackets are in what we should do if there is an emergency etc, the usual stuff. All I can think during this however is now there is no turning back. The doors have closed. The tunnel is gone. My seatbelt is secured safely around me and I can feel the plane lurk forward slightly as it begins its journey down the runway._ This is it _I think to myself as the plane begins to lift itself into the air, _time to go home. _I turn my head round to look at Katniss and see that she is smiling at me. She grabs my hand and brings it to her lips before placing it onto her lap and holding it with both of her hands. I find the gesture really sweet and it touches me so I lean forward and kiss her temple, urging her to shift in her seat slightly so she can rest her head in the crook of my neck. _It won't be that bad._

* * *

I forgot how busy (and how big) Louisville airport can be at times, well compared to the one back in Oahu anyway. I carry both mine and Katniss hand luggage off the plane and interlock our fingers together with my free hand as we walk through the airport. Memories from the last time I was here run through my mind because I remember how sad I was because I thought I would never get to see Katniss again, I would never have thought the next time I visited it would be with her at my side. I call my brother to tell him we have arrived and that we'll probably take a taxi back to the Hotel we will be staying at. It's then that he tells us that he's sent someone so come and pick us up so there's no need. With that information in mind we hurry up to collect our suitcases and head through all the necessary riff raff required through arrivals until we find ourselves in the lobby of the airport looking for whoever he has sent for us. It's then that I spot him. A tall handsome young man with bronze hair and emerald eyes holding a crappy sign which has the word 'Mellark" wrote on it.

My Best Friend.

Finnick Odair.

**Sorry if this seems sort of rushed, I was getting bored writing about the build up to getting there so I thought I would wrap it up briefly. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	10. Reunion

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! It's been a busy week with me getting my results for my exams so I haven't really been focused of writing this (I got an A and 3Bs if anyway was wondering! Yay!) Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I'll see you at the end Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

We both run at each other at the same time and meet together in the middle in a bone crunching hug.

"FISH MAN!"

"BAKER BOY! Fuck me are you hench or what!" Finnick says as he squeezes my bicep, "What happened to that whimpy little shit of a guy I knew a few years ago."

"You can talk! Look at you with your bronze hair and dazzling white teeth, are you like a model or something?" I reply as I gently pat him a couple times on the cheek. It's then that I hear Katniss clear her throat behind me.

"Sorry to break you two love birds up but am I missing something her?" I hear her say. Finnick turns to face her and flashes her his award winning smile.

"Peeta my man I thought you were dating some girl called Katniss, not Hollywood superstar Jennifer Lawrence!" He says as he walks up to her, grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. _Same old Finnick. _"I don't believe we have met before miss, I am Finnick O'dair, best friend to a Mr Peeta Mellark. I take it you are the famous actress you look like but in fact the Katniss Everdeen he's been going on about for the past year? Well may I say you are more beautiful that what Peeta describe."

"What did he say he was dating some sort of troll or something?" She laughs. He turns round to me and gives me a wink.

"Yeah something like that." I shift awkwardly in my spot hoping Katniss doesn't pick up on the fact I may have once or twice described her as a beast in the bedroom. "Anyway if you let me take that suitcase off you miss I shall escort you two to your luxury mode of transport, or as I like to call it my Prius."

"You have a Prius? I thought you'd have a huge gas guzzling four by four or something not a hybrid!" I laugh

"Be quiet Breadstick, the Lady wanted one and so I couldn't exactly say no could I?"

"Woah eco loving AND whipped! Finnick Florida has changed you! Oh by the way is she okay? Is she okay? Is she okay Annie?" I sing the last bit in my best Michael Jackson impersonation, even adding a cock grab and thrust at the end.

"Ha! She's fine thanks for asking. Oh and just thought you'd like to know, that was probably the WORST mj impression I have ever seen, is he always like this Katniss?" Finnick asks.

"Is he always impersonating Michael Jackson? Pfft I wish, it's more like Dolly Parton half the time." Katniss replies. Finnick erupts into laughter and even though I know it's because she parred me off I can't help but grin. I'm so happy that they are getting on. "So Finnick, you've been friends with Peeta for a long time?"

"To be honest I can't remember a time when I wasn't friends with him, lucky me eh!" He says as he places our suitcases in the boot of his car and holds the door open for Katniss. I ride shotgun of course.

"Oh I don't know how you have managed all these years!" Katniss replies with a wink.

"Hey is this 'Lets insult Peeta day' or something?" I say as Finnick makes his way out of the airport car park and onto the road.

"I thought every day was Lets insult Peeta day?" Katniss replies quickly, making Finnick burst out laughing.

"Peeta seriously you had better keep hold of your girl because if things don't work out with Annie I'm calling her up!"

"Don't worry, if it helps I would never leave you for Finnick, I don't think he could..._satisfy me _the way you can" Katniss smiles and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! If I could I would prove you wrong right here, right now!"

"Sweetheart I don't think I could spare you the 3-4 minutes it would take for you to prove me right." My body shakes as I try to hold in my laughter, but it fails.

"Just when I was beginning to like you too, on second thoughts Peet you can keep her! She's too mean." Finnick sniffs mocking a fake hurt tone.

"Awww don't cry Finn, I'm sure Annie loves your 3-4 minutes love making seconds." I say.

"Actually its 5 minutes, get it right Baker boy!" Finnick replies.

"5 minutes? Whoa I'm impressed. I might actually give you a go if it's a whole 5 minutes!" I hear Katniss say in the back.

"Oh you know it baby."

"Get a room you two jeez!" I laugh. You'd think I'd be jealous with somebody talking to me girlfriend like that but for some reason I'm not. I think it's because I know how in love Finnick is with Annie and that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what he has with her. "Speaking of rooms, I take it you know how to get to our hotel seeing as you haven't even asked where we're staying?"

"I haven't got a clue where you're staying because I'm not taking you to your hotel."

"What? Where are you taking us?"

"Your brother told me to take you directly back to his house. All your family are probably there now, some sort of 'Welcome home Peeta' meal or something I don't know, I'm just going for the food."

_Shit, this reunion is happening sooner than I would have liked._

**Ooooo so Katniss is finally going to meet the Mellarks! As a sorry for such a late update/short chapter I will hopefully have the next chapter up by TOMORROW and another one up on SUNDAY as well, just because I love you Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you tomorrow! X0x0x**


	11. The Party part 1

**As Promised here is Chapter 10! Thank you once again for all your lovely reviews and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to Suzanne Collins bar one who belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 10

There is one thing I may have forgotten to mention while explaining my family history. I'll put it like this, my family have never had to want for anything. In other words, they're rich. So you can only imagine the look on Katniss's face when we pull up the driveway to my parent's estate.

"Holy shit." Katniss says as she steps out of the car.

"I know right! Mental isn't it" Finnick beams.

"If I knew I was going to be coming here I would have dressed up more! Peeta why didn't you tell me you're rich!"

"Correction, my parents are rich. I on the other hand like to earn my own money instead of mooching off them." I reply. The three of us walk up to the door and ring the bell, waiting for someone to answer. Needless to say my stomach is in my throat and my whole body is shaking. I feel Katniss interlock her fingers with mine and give my hand a squeeze, letting me know she's right there beside me if I need her The gesture is comforting and I appreciate it but it still doesn't get rid of all my nerves. Just when I thought nobody was going to answer I hear the distinct clicking of someone turning the handle and the door swings open. On the other side of the threshold stands my middle brother Dwayne.

"Peeta! Oh my gosh is that you? It's been so long!" He says as he pulls me into a huge bear hug.

"Hey Dwayne, of course it's me who else were you expecting?"

"I was expecting my little wimp of a brother, not this tank of a man! And you must be Peeta's lady friend...Catnip is it?" He says as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

"It's Katniss actually and yes I'm Peeta's girlfriend." She replies in the nicest way possible. She hates it when people get her name wrong.

"Well I must say it's strange to see Peet with a different girl on his arm who isn't Delly but I'm sure I'll get used to it. Come on it, have a drink, meet the guests, mingle a bit. Jayms still isn't here but that's to be expected seeing as he's still at work. He's a workaholic that one I'm telling you, honestly the only thing he loves more than his Job is Sophia." Dwayne rambles on as he escorts us into the living room decorated with pictures of Jayms and Sophia. As we walk in we are greeted by a tone of different people who I don't know and are offered a drink of what looks like pink champagne. I down mine in an instant and grab myself another one. Just as I'm about to bring it to my lips Katniss places her hand across my wrist.

"Slow down there tiger, we have all afternoon to get drunk."

"I know I'm sorry, just a little nervous I guess. You look really pretty by the way, is that outfit new?"

"Thank you and no it's not. Please try and calm down, you're starting to make me nervous too."

And that's when I hear it. The shrill sound of my mother calling my name. I turn round and I see her making her way through the crowd towards me and within seconds she is standing about a foot away from me.

"Peeta! Oh you look so handsome!" She gushes as she grabs my face between her hands. The same hands which used to cause me pain but that's a whole other story which I don't particularly want to get into at this moment.

"Hi mom." I reply through my push together lips.

"And this young lady must be...?"

"Hello Mrs Mellark, my names Katniss." Katniss introduces herself and extends her hand out to my mother. She looks at it like it's diseased or something but eventually shakes it.

"Katniss? That's an odd name, is it German?"

"Not it isn't, my parents named me after the plant. Actually both me and my sister are names after plants. I think it was my father's idea."

"How strange, is he some sort of hippie or?"

"Erm no he's not a hippie." I feel Katniss squeeze my hand a bit too hard for my liking.

"Ahh, he must work for green peace or something like that if he likes to name his children exotic names."

"Actually Mrs Mellark he's dead." _And so's my hand, Jesus that woman had a grip like a vice!_

"Oh. Pity. Ooh look I think Jayms will be arriving shortly so I had better go and powder my nose. I'll see you soon Peeta, "She leans in the kiss my cheek, "Katniss." As soon as she is out of sight I let go of Katniss's hand.

"Fucking hell woman were you trying to cut off my circulation or something?!" I whisper harshly.

"I'm sorry! But honestly how could you let her talk to me like that?" She replies just as harshly.

"Like what?"

"Are you serious? Did you not hear her tone or see the way she looked at me? She looked at me like I was nothing!"

"No I didn't but I'll look out for it next time."

"Does she always talk to your girlfriends like that?"

"I don't know, she's only met Delly before she met you and remember she kisses the ground Delly walks on. She's probably just getting used to the fact that I'm no longer with her and with someone else. Don't worry out it, it'll be fine." I say as I peck her lips softly.

"I hope you're right, because if she keeps looking down her nose at me like that I swear to go I'll smack it so hard she won't have one to look down on anymore."

"Are you threatening to turn my mother into Voldermort? Because believe me she's much scarier than him at times." I joke and pull her into my side.

"AH! You said his name! He's going to come and kill us now Mellark, what have you done!" She giggles and cuddles in closer to me.

"Quick, let's hide where he'll never find us!" I laugh and pull her out of the room and into the garden. Luckily for us everyone is inside so I take the opportunity to take her to the side of the house and pin her against to wall, attacking her mouth with my lips. Her hands find their way into my hair and pull me in closer, deepening to kiss.

"What's bought all this on?" Katniss asks breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You look so sexy right now." I whisper harshly into her ear as my hands creep up the front of her shirt and grope her through her bra.

"Fuck Peeta you don't know how much I've wanted you these past couple of hours." She moans into my mouth as I reach under the fabric of her bra and twist her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh yeah? How much?" I say as I remove my lips from hers and start to ravish her neck instead.

"Fuck Peeta please." She begs as she squirms against the wall. Not one to disappoint I remove my hand from her shirt and slip it into her shorts, stroking her through the fabric. She places one of her hands over her mouth to keep her from moaning, knowing we have to stay silent. I push her panties to the side and slide two fingers into her already soaking wet core, pumping it and out as fast as I can. My erection starts bulging against my jeans as I place my thumb against her clit and start rubbing it in circles. The sound of a car door slamming brings me out of my trance as I realise Jayms has arrived and that people are being asked to relocate to the garden. I quickly jump away from Katniss who whimpers at the loss of contact and help her adjust her hair and shirt to make her look more presentable. Luckily for me the sound of my mother's voice shouting for people to make their way to the garden soon made me go soft. I lean in a place a small kiss on Katniss's lips.

"Later I promise." I whisper as I wipe my fingers across my jeans and grab her hand, leading her to the Groom to be, Jayms Mellark.

**Such a cock block! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you thought so please leave a review and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter, which is all goes to plan will be posted tomorrow! Ciao xoxo**


	12. The Party part 2

Chapter 11

"Peeta! I'm so glad you decided to come, I know it must have been hard leaving such a beautiful place to come here instead. It means a lot." Jayms beams as we make our way over to him. He's the eldest out of the Mellark brothers and needless to say we are very similar. We both have blonde hair and blue eyes and have a stocky build just like our father. Dwayne on the other hand is a brunette and has green eyes very much like our mother. "And you must be Katniss? What a lovely name I must say, Peeta has said many wonderful things about you." Oh and supposedly we both have the same charming personality.

"Hello Jayms, it's lovely to meet you and thank you for inviting me." Katniss replies. I always have to suppress a laugh whenever she gets like this, all professional and what not. It's very different to the vulgar Katniss I know.

"Not at all! I've been wanting to meet you for some time so this was the perfect opportunity! And anyway I couldn't have Peeta here turn up by himself could I? Oh that reminds me, let me introduce you to Sophia, you've met her before haven't you Peet?" My brother asks.

"Yeah we've met a couple times, she confused me for you on new year's a couple years ago and tried to kiss me at midnight, remember?"

"Oh yes! Thank god she pulled away at the last second! I seem to remember Delly wasn't too please about it either."

"She did nearly punch her."

"Oh god I remember now. Between you and me I never really liked Delly, too possessive. You on the other hand Katniss seem much better than her and I'm so happy Peeta managed to find someone else. Plus I haven't seen him look this happy in ages. I mean look at him, he's practically glowing!" _That could be because I had my fingers inside of her only a few minutes ago but I'll keep that to myself._

"Aww thank you and If it helps I don't really like Delly either." Katniss says, making us all laugh. Just as we all started to calm down Sophia appeared at my brother's side and kissed his lips quickly.

"Hello beautiful. I was just reminding Peeta here about what happened at new year, you remember who Peeta is don't you?."

"Oh my god yes! I'm so sorry about that." Sophia says, a hint of blush rising to her cheeks.

"It's fine really, I should be apologizing to you over the way Delly acted! This is Katniss by the way, my new girlfriend." I say as the two girls lean forward and kiss each other's cheek. I never really understood why people do that. Oh well.

"Katniss? Like the plant? Oh my goodness I love them! They taste so nice!" While the two girls are engrossed in conversation Jayms signals to me that he wants to talk to me alone so I follow him down the hall and into the kitchen.

"I would really like to thank you again for coming," He begins, "you don't realise how much it means to me honestly. The reason why I wanted to talk to you alone is because I was just wondering if you would still consider being my best man? I really do want you part of my wedding, it wasn't just part of a plan to get you over her."

"Of course I would love to be your best man! But just out of interest, why me?" I ask

"Because who would be better than my own brother to be my best man? When you left I was originally going to ask Dwayne because I honestly thought you would never come back. Can you imagine Dwayne doing a best man speech? Exactly. That's why I took the chance in asking you because...well...I've always pictured it being you."

"Jayms has Sophia turned you soft?" I joke, trying you hide the fact that his words are making my heart swell slightly.

"No seriously I mean it, you just being here has made this wedding even more special." Not being able to take any more sentiment from my brother I pull him in for a hug. We have never really shown emotion to each other in our family so this to me is the best way to show him how touched I actually am. As we pull away he clamps his hands onto my shoulders. "Now there is also another reason why I wanted to talk to you without the women here."

"Oh yeah why's that?" I ask

"The Bachelor party."

"Ohhh"

"Ohh indeed little brother. I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow night me and the guys will be heading to a strip club in town, you in?" _God I really hate those places, but if he wants me there I guess I have to go._

"What time?" I ask regrettably "I'm planning on taking Katniss to see her family tomorrow so I'll need to know what time we need to leave."

"We're heading there for around about 8. Does that mean you're up for it?"

"Fine I'll go, on one condition."

"What?"

"I don't want any individual lap dance or anything."

"Haha no promises little brother!"

_Shit._

**Sorry if this is a boring Chapter, it will pick up soon I promise! Let's just say I'm planning something big to happen in the next couple of chapters...mwuhaha. Anyway as always I would love to hear what you think so leave a review and keep reading xx**


	13. My first kiss went a little like this

Chapter 12

"I take it you're nervous then?" I ask Katniss who's sitting in the passenger side of my brothers car. Instead of renting one while we're here he let us borrow one of his. _One of his...pfft isn't one enough?_

"Wouldn't you be? I haven't seen Prim in four years and haven't spoken to her in one. As for my mother, well that's a different story. Once I left I cut all contact with her so I don't even know if she's still alive."Katniss states shakily. I lean over and take hold of her trembling hand.

"It'll be fine, trust me." I smile, "and if it gets too much we can always leave earlier than we have to. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right Peeta." We spend around 20 minutes of the journey in silence, me still holding on to her hand. _Thank god he lent me an automatic._ Turns out when she was here she only lived about a half an hour away from me. _I wonder if we both stayed would we be together right now? _I ponder as I take a left and pull into her old childhood street. Her grip on my hand tightens so I assume she recognises it.

"See that tree over there?" She says as she points to an old oak tree at the side of the road, "That's where I had my first proper kiss. It was with this guy called whose nickname was Gloss because he had really shiny hair. Anyway I was 15 nearly 16 when it happened and he had just turned 18. I had snuck out to meet him one night and he took me to the movies to see a film called Detention. It's not a bad film, although I would say that because as I remember I spent nearly all of it drooling over the guy who plays a character called Clapton Davis. Anyway after the movie ended he walked me home and as we got to this tree he pulled me to the side and kissed me. Considering the setting you'd think it would be really romantic wouldn't you? The moon was full and the sky was clear, the stereotypical setting for a big, leg popping romantic kiss. Let me tell you this, it was possibly the worst kiss of my life. Not that I had much experience of my half but my god it was like kissing a washing machine. He may as well have just licked my face, which would have possibly been more enjoyable. His mouth tasted like cheese because he had ordered nachos at the cinema and his tongue was all slimy. I remember as he pulled away he left a string of spit of my lip. It was disgusting. I had no idea what to do so I told him that I would just see him around and ran back home, never calling him again."

"Ew gross! I hope I've never kissed you like that!" I laugh. "See that just makes my first kiss sound amazing. I was 13 and it was at this party I went to, I think it was Finnicks 14th birthday I can't remember, oh well. Anyway we were playing spin the bottle and this girl called Cashmere, her parents called her that because when she was born they swore she was the softest baby on the planet and reminded them of the fabric. Anyway it was her turn to spin and just my luck it landed on me. As you can probably guess I was quite a nervous little boy so when she took my hand and dragged me into the closest I was terrified. I remember that I was just about to tell her that she didn't have to kiss me, and to be honest I didn't want to kiss her when she flew at me and forced our lips together. When we parted I remember just like staring at her for what felt like hours until I burst into tears and ran home crying. Very manly of me."

"You cried after your first kiss?" Katniss says, a hint of laughter in her voice, "Aww baby how cute! Was her kissing that bad that it bought you to tears?"

"I wouldn't say she was a horrible kisser, in fact she wasn't even that bad. I think it was more like I was too innocent for my own good and I didn't think I was ready."

"Oh god if you cried after your first kiss I can only imagine what happened after your first time."

"I'll let you know I didn't shed one tear after my first time thank you very much. I was too embarrassed to cry."

"Embarrassed? Oh god why?"

"If I tell you do you promise not to laugh?" I ask knowing that no matter what she says she will.

"I promise." Katniss says seriously.

"I may...have only lasted 30 seconds."

"WHAT!" Katniss squeals and bursts into laughter." I'm sorry I know I promised not to laugh but seriously? 30 seconds?"

"Hey! I was nervous alright! I had never seen a pair of boobs in the flesh before or anything like that and when it finally happened I think it all just got to me that it was actually happening and I got over excited." I say, trying hard not to laugh as well. Come on it is funny, even if it is at my own expense. "Anyway all jokes a side now, we're here." I tell Katniss just as I pull up outside of her old front door. Her laughter suddenly stops and her body goes rigid. "Look at me," I say as I pull her face towards me, "We don't have to go inside, we can turn round right now and head back if you want." I reassure her. She seems to ponder my suggestion for a few seconds before finally shaking her head.

"No. No we've come this far now so we might as well. Just...just don't leave my side okay?"

"Okay" I smile and lean forward to kiss her lips softly. I get out the driver's side and walk round the front of the car to open her door for her. As I pull the handle I notice that she inhales deeply for exhaling slowing, prepping herself up to what might come. _Wow she is scared _I think to myself as I take her hand and lead her to the front door. One we get there I realise that she probably won't knock the door so I do it for her, hitting the wood with my knuckles 3 times. After a few moments of silence I feel Katniss start to pull at my hand.

"Looks like nobody's in, we should come back another day-"She starts but the sound of shuffling coming from inside the house stops her in her tracks. We hear someone turn a key in the lock to unlock the door, making her grip on my hand tighter as it swings open, revealing the person on the other side.

"Sorry I made you wait I was just- Katniss?!" The girl asks in surprise.

"Prim is that you?" Katniss beams at her younger sister. The smile however drops when she gets a good look at her and a gasp escapes her lips. "What the fuck have you done to yourself?!"

**Yay Prim! I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided at the last second to split it in two to leave you with the Cliff hanger, because you guys know how much I love cliff hangers ;) Hope you enjoyed reading this, don't forget to leave me a review to let me know your thoughts and I'll see you in the next chapter xoxox**


	14. Not so Little Duck

Chapter 13

Does anyone here know who Taylor Momsen, you know that really sweet little girl from gossip girl who is now the lead singer of a band called The Pretty Reckless and wears a lot of eye makeup and tit tape? Yeah that's pretty much what Prim looks like now. Here I was expecting a sweet 19 year old wearing a nice floral print dress but nope. She actually has dip dyed her hair purple, is wearing a sleeveless shirt which clearly shows she's braless, has an assortment of piercing (including nose, belly button, lip and scaffold) and it wearing trousers which are too tight for her and far too much make up. If I could take a picture of Katniss' face right now I would, but I think that would probably be highly inappropriate and may just get me dumped.

" . !" Katniss yells as she pushes past her sister and storms into the house. I on the other hand smile awkwardly at her for a few seconds until she decides to follow after Kat.

"Look I can explain-"Prim starts

"Explain what Prim? Explain to me how you went from a sweet little girl to a trashy little whore? Please enlighten me!" She rages.

"I'm sorry who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and calling me a whore!"

"Don't use that fucking language with me!" _Contradicting yourself slightly but I won't say anything. _"I think I'm your fucking sister and I'll fucking say what I fucking want to say!"

"You're kidding right? You think you can come in here after 4 years, 4 FUCKING YEARS KATNISS and pull the whole sister act with me? Nuh uh not going to happen sorry!"

"Rose baby what's going on?" Someone shouts from upstairs. By the octave of their voice I would say it belong to someone male.

"Nothing, just..just go back to bed okay?" Prim shouts back.

"Prim, who's that?" Katniss asks through gritted teeth.

"Why does it matter who it is?"

"Primrose Everdeen you had better tell me who the fuck you have up there now or I fucking swear to god-"

"What? What will you do huh?" And that's when whoever they are talking about does something stupid and decides to make their way down the stairs.

"Seriously Rose what's with all the shoutin- shit I didn't realise you had company." Says a guy wearing only a pair of boxers. Katniss' jaw drops at the sight and her whole face turns red.

"Rory this is my sister Katniss, Katniss this is my boyfriend Rory." Prim says as she awkwardly introduces the pair.

"Boyfriend? Oh no you can fuck right off with that one-" Katniss says.

"Wait what? You can have a boyfriend and I can't!" Prim spits and points at me. She turns her head round so our eyes lock. "Actually who the fuck are you?!"

"He's Peeta." Katniss answers

"Hi I'm Peeta" I reply, making Katniss turn and scowl at me. _Don't say anything else, got it._

"Prim I'm 23-"

"And I'm 19! I'm not that 15 year old girl you abandoned 4 years ago Kat. Deal with it." And awkward silence washes over the place as the two sister's glare at each other from across the room. It kind of reminds me of a cowboy shoot out, you know the ones in the films where they stand back to back to begin with, walk a few paces apart and then turn round and shoot at each other? I notice that Rory had to right idea in going back upstairs and leaving them too it, I on the other hand don't have that option. _Lucky bustard._

"Where's mom?" Katniss asks and finally breaks the silence.

"Not here." She replies.

"Where is she Prim?

"She doesn't live here anymore." The scowl on Katniss' face drops slightly and is replaced by a look of confusion. "She's in the mental institute down town. They took her away a few months ago."

"Wha-why?" Katniss stammers.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Prim she's my mother I don't you think I deserve to know why?" Prim thinks about this for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and continuing.

"She got drunk one night and had a break down after she found a bunch of dads' old stuff in the attic. I found her lying in a pool of her own vomit one night after she tried to kill herself but her body rejected the pills. I didn't know what else to do so I called up the institute the next day and they came and took her. She hasn't come out since."

"Why didn't you tell me Prim?" Katniss asks

"Because I didn't know how to, you hadn't called or anything in a few months. I figured you didn't care anymore, not about mom anyway."

"Don't. Don't say that, of course I care about her she's my mother."

"Didn't seem like it. As soon as she showed the slightest sign of getting better you were out of here like a shot, leaving me to look after her. She wasn't getting better Kat, she was just bottling it up and putting of a mask for us because she didn't want to feel like a burden anymore." Katniss' scowl completely disappears and her face becomes emotionless. It must have been too much for her to take in because suddenly her face looses all its colour and her knees tremble as she slumps forward and passes out of the floor. I rush forward and scoop her up in my arms while Prim clears a space for her on the sofa. I place her down gently and check for her pulse before I turn to Prim who looks as white as a sheet.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," I reassure her "I'm guessing she just wasn't expecting all this and the shock kind of got to her. It's been an exhausting few days for us as you can imagine."

"Yeah totally, sorry what did you say your name was again?"

"Peeta, and I take it you're Prim?" I say as I extend my hand out towards her. She nods slightly and gently takes my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Katniss talks about you a lot. It's nice to be able to put a name to a face."

"I would say the same about you but I honestly had no idea Kat had a new boyfriend. Last time I heard she was with some guy called Marvel."

"Yeah him." I reply trying to hide the bitter tone in my voice at the mention at that prick. "Let's just say he's defiantly out the picture."

"Good. Never really liked him." Another awkward silence. "So how long have you can Kat been dating?" She asks

"It'll be a year in a couple of weeks. How about you and err what was his name again, Rory?"

"Yeah it is, we've been together since I was 17, kept it a secret from Kat though. I knew she would react like that when she found out, she still thinks of me as her 'Little duck'." Pause. "Do you love my sister?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" I smile and turn to look at her. "Very much."

"Good." She replies. "She deserves to be with someone who loves her."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom by the way, Katniss told me that you two were close."

"Yeah we were, "She says with a sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. "I'm a good listener you see."

"Do you really care?"

"Of course I care. You're my girlfriends' sister, we're practically family! And anyway I already know a lot about your dad, I may as well find out about your mother too."

Me and Prim talk for what seems like hours talking about everything and anything. Her and her mother were extremely close, best friends even and it ripped her to pieces when she took a turn for the worse. She told me that her appearance changed so drastically because this is her way of expressing herself. Turns out every piercing apart from her nose and the ones in her ears are fake because she wanted to see what they looked like first before she got them done. She had to drop out of college for a bit after her mother got sent away because her grades weren't up to scratch, but they understood why under her circumstance and have offered her a place again in fall. Rory is one of her mom's best friend's son and he has been her rock through this difficult time. He moved in here with her after what happened to keep her company and look after her. He doesn't go to college but he does have a job working as a mechanic in town do he does what he can to support her financially. I can see why Katniss adores her too, she's very funny and extremely smart. She has this natural innocence about her too, even when she's covered with all this makeup, piercings and what not. When the clock strikes 7 we hear Katniss begin to stir. I rush to her side and take her hand as her eye lids flutter open.

"Hey Kat." I whisper as she starts to come around.

"Peet, what happened?" She questions. "The last thing I remember was I was arguing with Prim and then boom! Blackness."

"You received quite a shock and passed out. Can't say I'm surprised though. Look I've been talking to your sister while you were passed out. Instead of flying off the handle at her like you did before I really think you should speak to her and hear what she has to say. What I suggest is you stay here for the night while I go to the bachelor party and I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up, deal?"

"Okay fine, but if I end up killing her because you weren't here to stop me it's your fault okay?"

"Okay" I chuckle and lean forward to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too" I smile before kissing her one last time and walking over to Prim. " It was nice talking to you Prim, make sure you look after her okay?"

"Look after her? It's me you should be worrying about" She jokes.

"That's true." I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Her weak spot is behind her knees, don't tell her I told you that."

"Gotcha" She winks as she hugs me goodbye. I walk towards the front door, offering one last wave before stepping outside and into the car. I start up the engine and head back to the hotel so I can change ready for the stag do.

**I think I will put a bit more Prim/Katniss/Peeta time later on in the story, what do you guys think? Anyway just thought I'd say I'm so looking forward to posting the next chapter, I really hope you guys like it. Anyway don't forget to leave me a review and I'll speak to you soon **


	15. Nothing but sleaze

**Think yourself lucky, I wasn't going to post a chapter today but I decided at the last second that I would ;) just because I love you.**

Chapter 14

I decide to wear a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt in the end, nothing fancy seeing as the place I'm going is possibly one of the least fanciest place on earth. I tell Jayms that I'll take a taxi seeing as I'm running late and that I'll just meet them outside instead. When I get there needless to say they are all far from sober.

"Breadbin!" I hear Finnick slur. "You made it! I thought you've never come!"

"Had a bit to drink already Finn?" I ask, a smile ghosting on my features.

"Nah, well actually maybe a bit, we had a couple of pre drinks before we came out but not many." He lies as he throws his arm over my shoulder for a one armed hug. "Have I ever told you that you have really pretty eyes?"

"Er no you haven't, and thanks." I laugh.

"Well it's true. If your eyes were a woman I would make love to them all night long, and I wouldn't be selfish either if you know what I mean." He says while wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Good to know Finn, I'm just going to go and talk to Jayms." I quickly step away from my drunken best friend before he makes a pass at me and walk up to my brother, giving his a slap on the back. "Yo! Sorry I'm late bro, I just came back from Katniss's sisters' house."

"So she's the reason you're late? What time does she want her little Peetyweety to come home tonight? He laughs.

"Hey hey hey I'll have you know that she's staying at her sister's house so she hasn't given me a bed time today actually!" I joke and follow the guys inside.

"So tell me Peet, is Katniss as good as she looks in the bedroom?" Dwayne shouts to me over the music.

"Seriously? You want to know how good my girlfriend is at making love while you're surrounded by half naked women?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes Peet I do, because let me tell you this she is one foxy lady. If you too ever break up let her know that there is always a seat free on the Dwayne Train for her if she wants it."

"Yeah I'll let her know thanks." I cringe as we make our way over to our seats. I can feel the bass of the music thump through my veins as we enter the dimly lit room. I have never been to a strip club and I don't intend to go again, they always make me feel so..._dirty. _Just as we settle into our seats a skimpy dressed waitress comes over to take our drinks orders. When she returns not only does she come back with our drinks but she also hands us all a masquerade style mask to wear.

"It's a special theme night tonight fellas so it's mandatory that you where these, don't make me come back here." She says seductively and gives Dwayne a wink.

"Is that a threat gorgeous" He replies and grabs hold of her hips. She tuts at him and pushes his chest slightly.

"Not yet big boy, the shows about to start. Put on your mask and then we'll see what happens." She says and walks off. A group of Jayms' friends who I don't recognise slap Dwayne on the back.

"Dude she totally wants your nob!" One of the shouts.

"Someone's going to be knee deep in it!" Says another. I sit there awkwardly and wish silently that this would be over sooner rather than later. As must as I love my brother I can't be around them when they get this like, too boisterous for my liking. Luckily for me the lights go down even more and the music stops signalling the show's about to start. A series of whoops and wolf whistle can be heard all across the room. Once again I just sit there in silence and wish for it to be over soon. A spotlight hits the stage and a woman dressed in a ring leader outfit stands in the centre. She scans the audience quickly before flashing us all a toothy grin.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Circus" She starts causing the audience to cheer and shout. "As you can very well guess however this is no ordinary circus, oh no. This is the Circus of..._Seduction._" She whispers the last part for effect once again making the audience go crazy. "I am the Ring leader of this troop, but you can call me Clove." She says to a gentleman in the front row. She beckons the man on stage with her and he walks up with a slight arrogance in his step. Clove goes to the side of the stage and pulls out a wooden chair and brings it to the centre, asking the man to sit down. He does so with pleasure and gives a thumbs up to the crowd. I roll my eyes at him_. _Someone on the sideline throws Clove a whip and she cracks it at his feet, making him jump. She runs the whip throw her fingers as she circles the gentleman, who surprisingly now looks quite nervous. Clove straddles his lap and leans back, trailing the whip along her torso as she goes. The man, who I've decided to call Jerk places his mouth onto her stomach and begins to lick her from her belly button to her breast. I actually feel quite sorry for her if I'm honest, who would willing want a stranger to do that to her? I cross her arms against my chest and look around at the bachelor group and notice all of them are sitting there with their mouths wide open. I laugh to myself and turn my gaze back to the stage. Clove is now giving Jerk quite the lap dance and judging by the tent he has created in his trousers he's enjoying it very much. I take a sip from my drink and watch uncomfortably as this man gets more and more aroused. When she finally finishes and lets Jerk go, instead of rejoining his friends straight away he rushes towards the nearest bathroom. Clove lets out a laugh which almost sounds evil and turns back to look at the crowd. "Some people just can't handle themselves can they" She smirks and starts to walk to the back of the stage. "If any of you guys thought that was hot, you haven't seen nothing yet. Let me introduce you to the next act of the evening. She may look heavenly but believe this lady is far from a saint. Give it up for the beautiful, Angel!" As Clove steps off the stage the spotlight then moves to show a pole positioned slightly off to the side. The music changes and a woman dressed in nothing but a white set of underwear and other accessories (including a pair of wings). I can't quite make out her face because she's wearing a similar mask to us but I have a feeling I've seen her somewhere before but I can't picture where. Once she finishes her little routine she makes her way into the audience to pick out her pray, which unluckily turns out to be me. She straddles my lap and begins to grind against me. I throw my hands up in the air making sure I don't touch her and lean back in my chair, trying to give me as much space as I can. She grabs my face and kisses me full on the mouth. I try to pull away but that's when it hits me who this is.

Her Kiss.

Her Smell.

The way she moans against my mouth.

The woman giving me a lap dance is none other than my Ex Girlfriend.

Delly Cartwright.

**Dun dun dunn! Possibly one of my worst cliff hangers yet! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review telling me your thoughts xx**


	16. Awkward Reunion

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy this past week and just to warn you I will be busy next week too so the updates won't be as frequent. **

Chapter 15

_This can't be happening. The cannot be happening! _I think to myself frantically as my ex girlfriend continues to grind against me. I want her to get off of my but it's impossible without causing a scene. _Fuck it, who cares just get her off you! _Noticing my lack of interest she leans down to her mouth is against my ear.

"Why aren't you enjoying this? Are you gay or something?" She hisses, disguising the fact she is scolding me by nibbling my ear.

"I think you and I both know I'm not." Hissing back at her. She stops nibbling my ear and pulls back slightly so we are face to face. A hint of recognition flashes in her eyes as she realises who she is straddling. She mouths my name and as her body stiffens. It is unnoticeable to the crowd but I feel it. She quickly jumps off of me and walks over to Jayms, giving him some special treatment seeing as he's the groom. I take this opportunity to slip out of the room unnoticed by my friends and run into the nearest bathroom, which happens to be a disabled one. I lock the door and rush over to the mirror, taking in my appearance. My hair is all ruffled up and her red lipstick covers my mouth and the side of my neck, reaching up to my ear. I rip off a load of toilet paper and dampen it under the tap so I can wipe away any trace of her off me. I splash some of the water on my face to try and calm myself down and sober up but it does nothing. I grasp the sides of the sink to steady myself as million questions run through my mind on why she is here working in a tacky strip club instead of the well paid office job she had when I left. I don't know how long I stayed in that bathroom by when I finally feel like I'm ready to leave I step out and notice that everyone has gone. I check my phone and see that I have 5 miss calls of Jayms and a bunch of texts from various people asking me where I've gone and one telling me they've left. My phone is on silent and I forgot to put it on vibrate so I had no idea they were trying to contact me. I stroll down my new messages and notice I have one off Kat wishing me goodnight and tell me she misses me. _Kat. _How will she react when she finds out Delly's back in town. Should I even mention it to her? I step outside, my mind clouded with thoughts and that's when I see her again. Delly is standing a few metres away from me, lighting up a cigarette as she waits for her ride back. I really should just ignore her and leave but curiosity gets the better of me. I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She jumps suddenly but when she sees it's me she relaxes, but only slightly.

"Peeta." She says in a hushed tone. "I didn't – I don't" She sighs. "Why are you back?"

"My brothers getting married, hence the strip club."

"I was going to say, I didn't think this was your type of place."

"I didn't think it was yours either. What are you doing Dell? What happened?"

"Why do you even care Peeta? It's not like it's got anything to do with you anyway" She snaps.

"I care because even though I hate what you did to me I can't stand watching you degrade yourself like this. It made me feel sick Dell, watching all those guys ogling you like you were some piece of meat."

"That explains why you ran to the bathroom then, I thought you were going to sort out an erection or something. " She awkwardly laughs. The tension between us is so thick I'm pretty sure if you look hard enough you could see it.

"I take it you're not going to answer my question?" I ask after a few more seconds of silence.

"Not here." She replies.

"Well where then?" She ponders this for a few seconds.

"Remember that diner we used to go to when we were together? I can't remember its name but it makes those pancakes you really like?"

"The Seam?"

"Yeah that's the one. Meet me there for breakfast tomorrow and I promise I'll explain everything."

"Look Delly I don't think I can, I have to go and get my tux fitted tomorrow and I also have to go and collect Katniss from her sister's house-"

"Please Peeta" She pleads.

"Fine." I say. "What time?"

"9 o clock, don't be late." I nod in response. I can't believe I've just arranged to meet my ex girlfriend for breakfast at place where we used to go as a couple. Innocent as it is I can't help but feel guilty. "Look my rides here so I better get going" Delly says as car pulls up in front of us.. "Would it be too much for me to ask for a hug goodbye?" She asks.

"Yeah it would actually." I reply, noticing the hurt look on her face.

"Okay I understand." She sighs." I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah okay." And with that she steps into the passenger side of the car and speeds off down the road. I pull out my phone and ring for a taxi, I can't exactly walk home can I? While I wait for it to arrive I can't help but revisit the past 24 hours. I had finally met Katniss' sister, I learnt that her mother is living in a mental institution, I found out my ex girlfriend is now working in a strip joint and after everything she has done to me and vowing that I never want to see her again I have agreed to have breakfast with her.

_What have I done?_

**Ooo what's going to happen? I had one anonymous review telling me that that if Delly creates some friction between our favourite couple or Peeta makes a mistake with her then they are going, I would just like to say do not fear she is not going to harm our beloved Everlark. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter Thank you for reading.**


	17. The Diner

**Yay another quick update! Thanks everyone for reading and supporting etc, it means a lot honestly. I would shout out everyone who has replied to nearly every chapter but there are a lot of you, so if this applies to you I would just like to say thank you for your feedback, you're awesome and I love you.**

Chapter 16

I arrive at the diner just after 9 o clock and notice Delly is already there waiting for me. I debated on whether or not to bring Kat along but seeing as it's so early I didn't want to wake her up. I make my way over to the table where Delly is sat and she finally looks up to me, a hint of relief in her eyes.

"You came." She says as I slide into the seat across from her.

"I'm a man of my word." I reply as I take off my jacket. Delly sits there staring at her hands while I play with the salt shaker. When did things get so awkward between us? A waitress comes over and places a mug in front of both of us. I give her a nod to say thank you.

"I ordered you a coffee, I hope that's alright" She says, finally looking up from her fingers.

"Yeah that's fine thanks." I reply and take a long sip of the steaming hot liquid. "Look I don't mean to sound rude or anything but can we just cut all this awkward crap out and cut to the chase please?" Delly looks confused for a few seconds before she places her hands onto her lap and exhales a shaky breath.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about you tell me how you went from working a pretty decent job to one in which you have to degrade yourself?"

"I got fired, well actually me and Cato both got fired about a month after you left. We erm, sort of got caught having sex in his office. He forgot to lock the door and our boss walked in and saw us humping on his desk. He fired us there on the spot saying that we were acting inappropriately and that he doesn't want people like us representing the company."

"In all fairness Dell that was pretty reckless of you, having sex while you're at work? I mean seriously couldn't you guys keep your hands of each other until you got home or something?" I scold knowing full well that I'm just being a huge hypocrite. But who cares, she doesn't know what happened the other week.

"Oh so you and what's her name, Katniss? Have never wanted to rip each other's clothes off while you were at work before?" She snaps.

"No we haven't actually." I lie. "I'd like to think we have more control over ourselves then that."

"Oh yeah I forgot you were never really big on the whole 'exciting sex life' thing. I bet its missionary all the time with you pair."

"I'd rather have a boring sex life and a good paying job then have a thrilling one and be a stripper." I snap back. Her eyes widen at my remark.

"Touché. How about instead of us bickering like this I carry on with my story?"

"Yeah okay carry on."

"Well a couples days after the incident Cato had a brilliant idea to leave this place and move to New York. He's always thinking big like that. Anyway I agreed but we soon found out that you need a good reference to get a half decent job and seeing as we have both only worked for that company we didn't exactly have the best reference from them. Plus living in such a big city is highly expensive, we were actually living in his car. We also found out something which made it even harder for us so after a few more weeks with no luck on getting employed we decided to head back home to live with his parents. Cato's brother managed to get him a job at his car garage as a trainee mechanic so that helped us out a lot."

"Okay but that still doesn't explain how you got a job in a strip joint." I point out.

"Well I was dying to get out of the house seeing as I was unfit to work for a few months, so as soon as I got my figure back-"

"Wait hold on, what do you mean 'got your figure back'?"

"Oh yeah, erm I sort of...have a son now." She confesses. My jaw hits the ground.

"You have a baby?" I say, my eyes wide open.

"Yeah I do, strange isn't it."

"Do you have a picture?" I ask. Delly nods her head and starts rummaging through her bag, looking for her purse. She finally brings it out and takes out a Polaroid. In picture shows a very tired looking Cato holding a baby boy with bright blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. He's giggling at something in the distance. I stare at the picture for a good few moments, not noticing the smile creeping up on my face. "He's lovely. And quite big too! How old is he in this photo?"

"It was only taken the other day so he's roughly 5 months."

"Wow 5 months...wait 5 months?"

"Yes 5 months, Peeta what's wrong?" Delly asks, obviously concerned by the sudden nervous look on my face. _5 months? That means she was pregnant when we were together. So that could also mean, oh god the blue eyes, the golden hair. He couldn't be, could he?"_

"He's not-he couldn't be." I stammer as I put the picture down onto the table.

"Peeta split it out."

"He couldn't be mine, could he?" I ask, my heart pounding in my chest. She looks at me with an unreadable expression before shaking her head slightly. I exhale a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"No he's not. I was scared about that too so I made Cato take a paternity test as soon as possible. I would have told you if you were the father don't worry I'm not that cold hearted

"Fuck Dell don't do that to me. You scared me half to death!" I say as I my palm against my chest, applying a slight pressure to try and calm myself down. Once I feel myself relaxing I continue. "What's his name?"

"Alexander." She replies as she picks up the photograph and smiles. I take another sip from my coffee and study Dellys' face as she stares at the picture. She looks happy. She never looked that happy when she was with me.

"You know I still can't believe you're a mother." I say, bringing her out of her daze.

"Yeah you and me both. It's a strange feeling really because it terrifies me that something so fragile needs me to survive, and yet at the same time I feel the same way about him. He's my world, I would do anything for him."

"I can imagine." I reply. "I take it that's why you're working where you are?"

"Yeah," She smiles sadly. "I hate it there, I really do. But it's a job and we could use all the money we can get you know. Hopefully I won't be there too long though" She pauses. "Anyway enough about me I want to hear about you! How have you been? "

"I've been good, great actually. Things are going really well with Katniss." I reply, the mood lightening a little.

"That's good. I'm glad one of us is at least doing well. I take it she's come with you to attend your brother's wedding?"

"Yeah she has, she's with her sister at the moment. I'm picking her up later this afternoon." I grin at the thought of seeing her later. It's been less than 24 hours since I last saw her and I'm already missing her like crazy. I glance at my watch to check the time and notice it's nearly 10 o clock, I'm meeting my brother at 11 to go and get my tux fitted. "Shit I've got to go" I say as I pull $5 out of my wallet to pay for the drinks. Delly refuses at first but she finally gives in and takes the money from me.

"How long are you back in town for?" She asks as I stand up from my seat to put my jacket back on.

"About another week or so."

"I'm guessing I won't be able to see you again while you're here?" She asks hopefully.

"Probably not." I reply, the disappointment clear in her face.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah I guess so." I reply.

"Well it's been nice seeing you again."

"You too Dell." I say. I consider giving her a hug goodbye and finally give in, pulling her in for an embrace. I feel her wrap her arms around me. "Look about the whole job thing, I know it's not much but I'll talk to my mom about giving you a job at the bakery. I won't tell her where you're working now, I'll just I ran into you and noticed you were looking for a new job. I'm sure she will hire you."

"Thank you." She chokes out, her voice thick with emotion.

"Goodbye Dell." I say, giving her one last squeeze.

"Goodbye Peeta." I pull back and start to make my way to the door. "Oh and Peet" She shouts just as I'm about to head outside.

"Yeah?"

"You look good." She says. I smile in response and give her one last wave before walking outside and over to my car. I slide into the driver's seat and start the engine. And that's when I realise that could possibly be the last time I ever see her again.

**No cliff hanger this time, you happy? I was in two minds where to end this chapter but I decided against it, can you guess where? :P I was also going to have Delly not know who the father is and have Peeta take a test but it just sounded more like Maury or Jeremy Kyle so I decided against that too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you soon **


	18. Do not Disturb

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! I've been so busy this week, I have barely had 5 minutes to myself! Anyway as a reward I thought I would give you guys the good stuff which means this chapter will be ****Rated Maturely ****so if anyone is offended by this type of stuff I suggest you don't read as the chapter is basically all smut! (P.s I don't have a BETA do if there are any mistakes that I have missed while proof reading I am incredibly sorry!)**

Chapter 17

The tux I have to wear is black with a white shirt, silver waistcoat and scarlet cravat. The suit is tailor made so it fits me perfectly. The reds and the silvers really make my eyes and hair stand out, well that's what the woman at the shop said anyway. Me, Dwayne and Finn (He had to fill in for Jayms' friend Simon who had to go back to California for a family emergency) will all be wearing the same suit for the ceremony whereas Jayms will be wearing a slightly different one. I have no Idea what he's going to look like but if it's anything like us three, he will look dashing. Once everything is paid for and we are dressed back into our normal attire I start to make my way back over to Prims house to fetch my lady. Before I even chance to make it to the front door, Katniss is already in my arms with our lips connected. She must have heard the car door shut and ran outside to meet me. I pull away just far enough so I can study her features. I must have forgotten how grey her eyes are because they seem more captivating than usual. Her hair is styled into a beautiful side braid and the smile on her face almost reaches her ears. Stunning.

"I take it you missed me?" I ask as I interlock our fingers and walk her backwards back into the house.

"What makes you think that Mellark" She smiles. I close the front door with my foot.

"Hmm let me think, maybe because you just pounced on me only a few seconds." I walk her over to the edge of the sofa so the back of her knees touch the arm rest.

"Well what can I say, I'm a woman and I have needs." She bunches up the front of my shirt into her fists.

"And what needs would these be Miss Everdeen." I reply, my hands stroke her sides.

"Have a guess." She says seductively and falls back onto the sofa, bringing me with her so I fall on top of her. Ours mouths find each other in an instant as we begin our frenzied kissing session. Her lips still hold the taste of what she had been drinking before I arrived and if I had to guess what I would say it was a vanilla Latte. Delicious. She tugs at my bottom lip with her teeth and bits it gently, rubbing her tongue along it afterwards to sooth it. I move my hand up from her waist and cup her through her shirt, making her gasp. I take the opportunity to slide my tongue into her now part lips to deepen the kiss. A moan escapes the back of the throat and the vibrations run through my mouth and down the rest of my body. I remove my lips from hers and begin placing chaste kisses down her jaw to her neck where I start to suck and nip, leaving a love bite in the making.

"Where's Prim?" I ask against her neck as my hands begin to unbutton her blouse.

"Out." Katniss mumbles as my mouth leaves her neck and begins its journey to the centre of her bra clad breasts. Just when I'm about to unclasp her bra I feel her hands tangle themselves into my golden locks and push down slightly, telling me she needs me somewhere else. I smile into the valley between her breasts at how horny she is and move down her body until I'm settled between her legs. I ghost my lips across her pelvic bone, feeling her shudder beneath me. I love the effect I can have on her some times. The hand which is still placed firmly in my hair pushes down again. I reach up and grab hold of both of her wrists before moving back up her body and placing her hands above her head.

"Someone's a bit eager aren't they?" I ask with a cocky grin on my face.

"Can you blame me? We haven't had sex since we got here! I can almost feel my virginity coming back. Please Peeta." She begs as she tries to break away from my grip. I lean down to claim her lips with mine.

"Let's make a deal." Kiss. "You keep these up here." I say as a squeeze her wrists gently. "And I promise it will be worth the wait." Kiss. Katniss groans in response at my proposition but nods her head after a few seconds. I give her one final kiss before making my way back down to where I was before. I undo the button of her shorts and pull the zipper down using my teeth. I hook my fingers around her belt loops and slowly pull the unwanted item of clothing off her body and throw it slightly to the side. I am greeted by the sight of my favourite pair of lacy red underwear and feel my member twitch at the sight. I lean forward and inhale the musky and intoxicating scent of her. My manhood is defiantly rock hard now. I blow slightly on the dark patch of her panties and watch as she wriggles and whimpers at the movement, obviously having a hard time keep her hands away from my. I kiss her through the fabric and nudge her bundle slightly with my nose causing her to moan audibly. Not being able to take the teasing much more myself I pull the garment off and place a wet, open mouthed kiss onto her bare sex. Katniss screams my name and other obscenities as I glide my tongue into her centre and lap up the juices which are pouring out. I bring my hand down from her torso and replace my tongue with two fingers as I begin my assault on her clitoris. I bring the bundle into my mouth and suck on it hungrily, thrusting two fingers inside of her at the same time. Her body begins to tremble as the pleasure cascades through her body. Her hands grip anything that's in reach, the edge of the sofa, her hair, her breasts, anything to keep to our agreement of no touching. Her breathing becomes staggered and heavy, letting me know she's close. I nip at her bundle in an effort to get her there making her moan throatily. We were so caught up in each other however we didn't hear the footsteps making their way up the drive or the sound of the handle turning.

"...that's what happens if you don't- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Prim screams as she enters the house, catching us in the act. Katniss's eyes fly open and one hand shoots to the back of my head while the other closes her blouse in an effort to cover herself up. A fierce blush washes over her whole body. I quickly remove my fingers from inside her and grasp her outer thighs instead.

"Don't fucking move your head." Katniss whispers to me through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god, holy fucking shit. Is it so fucking hard to let me know you've got company Katniss? Haven't you learnt from last time? Fuck oh my god and on the Sofa too? I've got to fucking sit on that Kat! What were you thinking? Why couldn't you use your old room instead of here for the whole world to see!" Prim shouts as she drops her phone and covers her eyes with her hand.

"Shit Prim I'm so sorry, but what the fuck are you doing back! I thought you were going to the cinema with Rory?" Katniss replies, still holding me between her legs to cover herself up.

"Change of plans he had to go to work. I'm going to go and gauge my eyes out now if it's alright with you two. Just urgh fuck make sure you clean up when you're done and don't be too loud, I don't want fucking nightmares. Hey Peeta."

"Hey Prim." I reply and give her the thumbs up. I hear make her way up the staircase to her room.

"Oh and Kat" Prim shouts from the top of the stairs. "You're buying me a new couch!" Once we hear her door shut Katniss lets out an exasperated groan.

"Why is it whenever we try to do this shit over here we always get interrupted?"

"I don't know." I reply as I give her one last kiss against her core before removing myself from between her legs. I hand her her clothes back. "Maybe it's a sign."

"To tell us what?" Katniss says as she stands up to dress herself. Once her shorts are back on I move to stand in front of her and place my hands around her hips. I lean down so my lips are against her ear.

"A sign to tell us we should go back to our hotel room, where we have a lock and nobody can interrupt us." I whisper against her ear, my voice deep with desire. I hear her giggle slightly as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Mellark." She replies and strokes the front of my trousers.

_Oh boy._

**Waheyy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to update faster next times I promise Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you soon! (P.s I haven't whored myself out in a while so please please please follow my tumblr if you have one, my URL is neverletmego-x)**


	19. Room 739

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update again it's been a hectic week getting ready to return to college on Monday! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is **_**Rated Maturely**_** again. You guys know that if you have to wait ages you are going to be treated to some kind of smut, it's my way of apologizing to you ;) Anyway enjoy! (P.s remember I have no BETA so I apologize if I've missed some mistakes while double checking)**

Chapter 18

As soon as the door closes to our hotel room I'm on Katniss like a flash. I press her back up against the door , capturing her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Her hands fly down towards my belt and her fingers begin to fumble with the buckle. I quickly place my hands on top of her to still her movements and she looks at me with a puzzled look. I give her a mischievous smirk and turn her round so her front is now pressed up against the wall. I place both of her palms above her head and keep them there with one hand while my other tugs at the band holding her braid together, letting her hair flow loose. I run my fingers through it gently before pushing it over to one shoulder and placing my lips against her ear.

"You don't understand how much I want you right now." I whisper hoarsely. A shiver runs through her body.

"Well then why don't you take me?" She replies breathlessly. I chuckle slightly.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" I hear her mumble something under her breath. "What was that?" I ask. She turns her head round so she's looking at me directly in the eye.

"I said you are a fucking tease Mellark." I lean down and kiss her cheek softly.

"Trust me sweetheart, you haven't seen nothing yet." I slide my hands down the length of her arms until I come to the button of her shorts. I undo them while standing behind her and let them slide down her bare legs. I graze my finger tips up her inner thigh and push aside her underwear. I ever so gently glide a finger through her slick folds, her body shudders from my touch. Her eyes close and she leans her forehead against the door, her arms still above her head. A small gasp escapes her throat. "You're so wet." I breathe against her neck before I attach my mouth to it. The hand which currently isn't teasing her sex slides from her waist and begins unbuttoning her blouse for the second time today. Once the garment is fully open I pick at the clasp at the front of her bra before it bursts open, releasing her breasts. I cup her left breast with my left hand and pinch the nipple between my thumb and index finger. Katniss bites her lip in order to stifle a moan.

"Fuck Peeta please." She begs as she grinds herself against my fingers. I smile against her neck. I pull my teasing hand away from her, making her whimper from the loss of contact. I quickly remove her underwear and push two fingers inside of her, groaning as her slickness envelopes my digits. Her hips buck down to meet the rhythm of my pounding fingers. In a matter of minutes I can tell she's getting close so I curl my fingers inside of her and flick her nub with my thumb. Her nails claw at the door above her head as she begins to pant my name and a string of curse words as she climbs towards her release. Just when she's about to climax I quickly remove my digits from inside her. Katniss cries in displeasure at my cruel act and is just about to throw abuse my way until I duck down and replace my fingers with my mouth instead. One penetration using my tongue causes her to scream out loud and clench around me as she reaches the most intense climax I have ever seen. I quickly grab her legs to keep her steady as she rides through her orgasm, lapping up all the excess juices she produces. Once it's over Katniss collapses against the door and slides down to sit against it. I move to sit next to her and gather her up in my arms as she attempts to steady her breathing. After a couple of minutes I feel her grab my chin to turn it towards her as she places a soft kiss against my lips. She grimaces slightly at the taste but it is soon replaces with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me Mr Mellark." She says as she nuzzles into my neck. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"I've got a book called 'How to finger your girlfriend for Dummies', it's a fascinating read" I joke and pull her in closer. I feel her warm breath tickle my skin from her laugh. I love her laugh. We sit like this for a few minutes before the strain of my erection gets unbearable. Katniss must have noticed me shift uncomfortable because I feel her start to press wet kisses across my shoulder and neck as her fingers snake round to my belt buckle again. This time I don't resist her taking it off and soon enough my manhood springs free. I sigh in relief. Her lips travel along my neck and across my face until she reaches my mouth where she places a searing kiss against my lips. Katniss moves from beside me and straddles my hips, easing herself down onto me. We both groan against each other's mouths as she starts moving herself slowly up and down my length. Her hands clamp onto my shoulders to support herself while mine grip her hips to help guide her movements. Quickly I slide my hands to her buttocks to lift her up as I attempt to stand up and move us away from the door. I walk towards the bed which me still inside of her and place her down gently at the edge. With her legs still firmly wrapped around my waist and my feet planted on the floor this gives me a new angle to play with so I start to pound into her harder than our slow movements before. I lean down to place my palms on either side of her head, driving myself into her with as much force as I can. My thrusts become animalistic and needy as I feel sudden warmth rush through every fibre of my body, informing me that I'm close. Katniss's hands claw at my back, leaving scratch marks in their wake but I couldn't care less right now. All I care about is hearing her scream my name for the second time in 1 hour. It takes all my strength not to spill into her knowing how close she is so I keep pushing forward as best as I can. Just when I think I can't hold on much longer I feel her walls clench and tighten around me and I finally hear the beautiful sound of her moaning my name as she reaches her second climax of the day. I bury my head into her one last time before I feel my whole body start to tremble as I release myself inside of her. I collapse face down onto her chest absolutely spent. I feel my head rise and fall to the movements of her heaving chest as she brings her fingers up to play with my hair. Once I regain my composure I lift my chin up and rest in against her as I give her a goofy smile.

"Worth the wait?" I ask innocently. Katniss just smiles at my softly before pulling me towards her and kissing my lips gently.

"So worth the wait." She replies and smiles against my lips. "But you absolutely stink so go and take a shower."

"What!" I protest as I feel her press her palms against my bare chest to push my off of her.

"You heard me!" She giggles.

"Well if I'm having one you're having one with me!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't walk after what you just did to me."

"Urgh fine! But I just want you to know that I'm going to be verrry lonely in there." I pout

"You'll live Mellark." She laughs. I scowl at her playfully before trudging off into the bathroom. After about 5 minutes of cleansing myself I hear my phone start to buzz in the other room so I shout to Katniss asking her to answer it for me. I quickly finish off washing the suds away from my body and leap out the shower. I wrap a towel around my lower half and walk over to the door. Just when I'm about to exit I hear Katniss' voice through the door.

"-yes okay I'll tell him, thanks for letting us know." She says. Curious about what she's on about I re enter the bedroom and see her sitting on the bed, covering herself with a comforter. Her face is unreadable.

"Who was that babe?" I ask, making my way towards her. She doesn't look up at me. _Oh shit what's happened. _"Babe?"

"It was someone from a diner letting you know you left your wallet there. They said they tried to give it to the blonde girl you were with but she left before they could." She finally lifts her head to look me in the eyes. I wish she didn't. "You were with Delly this morning weren't you?"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Another cliffhanger? Oh I am awful. Worse still there probably won't be an update till Sunday because I'm busy for the next couple of days, NOOO! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts and I hope to see you soon R-M x**


	20. Lovers Spat

**Hey guys! Did any of you realise the meaning behind the name of the last chapter which is the room number they are staying in at the hotel, Room 739? Well if you didn't I'll tell you. On a phone dial pad the numbers 739 spell out the word SEX. Anyway there is a small fact for you and I hope you enjoy the chapter a head, and don't forget to review once you've finished!**

Chapter 19

"What?" I stammer out, shocked by what my girlfriend has just asked me.

"Just tell me the truth Peeta. Were you or were you not with at this Diner with Delly this morning while I was at Prims?" I stare at her blankly for a few seconds before deciding to tell her the truth. She would have found out anyway.

"Yes I was, but it meant nothing I swear-"

"If it meant 'nothing' to you why did you feel the need to keep it a secret?" Katniss retorts, her voice starting to quiver with rage. _Oh no._

"Because I knew you would get like this-"

"Did you plan this from the start? Is that why you wanted me to stop at Prims last night so I wouldn't ruin your little date with Delly?"

"What no! No I ran into her last night at my brother bachelorette do!"

"Funny I thought she no longer lived here, you told me so! What are the odds that she just _happened _to be here the same time as you come back!" Katniss shouts while she picks up stray pieces of clothing to change into.

"I didn't know she was here!" I shout back, my face flushing with frustration. "Wait where do you think you're going?"

"Out." She replies flatly.

"Oh no you're not. You are not going off on one of your little moods over something so small."

"Oh so first you go and fuck your bitch of an ex and now you're telling me what to do? I'm beginning to think you're slowly turning into Marvel." She says coldly. My eyes widen and she inhales slightly, looking like she regrets what she just said. She still stands strong though not taking it back.

"First of all I did not fuck her." I lift my index finger up to point at her face "And secondly don't you ever, _**ever**_compare me to him Katniss Everdeen." I roar. My body trembles as I feel the sheer rage coursing through my veins. Katniss turns on her heel and heads towards the door before I lunge forward and grab her bicep, not enough to hurt her just stop her in her tracks. "

"Peeta let go of me." Katniss snarls through gritted teeth.

"No. "

"I swear to fucking god if you don't let go of me right now I will-"

"You will what Kat? You will walk outside in a town you don't know, _at night_ all because you are scared to talk this through like the adults we are."

"Fine you want to talk this through like adults." She replies as she breaks her arm away from my loose grip. "How about you start by telling me how she just happened to be at the bachelor party?"

"Well we went to a strip club down town and she sort of...we she kind of...erm."

"Fucking hell Peeta just spit it out!"

"She's a fucking stripper. There happy?" I snap back. Katniss's face drops in shock,

"She's a...stripper? What? How?" She stammers.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Okay well that explains how you saw her last night, but why did you meet up again this morning?" Katniss asks, the rage which was in her voice before slowly dying out but still visible.

"Well as soon as I realised it was her I walked straight into the bathroom and didn't come out until everyone left. So when I went to leave I noticed her standing by herself and curiosity got the better of me so I confronted her. She told me she didn't want to speak about it out here and said she'd tell me everything if I agreed to go the breakfast with her the following morning. I originally declined but she kind of talked me into it. I didn't want to go I really didn't" I go to sit on the edge of the bed. Katniss just stands there with her arms folded across her chest.

"And, what did she have to say for herself?"

"A lot actually. Turns out she and her boyfriend Cato go fired from their work because they got caught having sex in the office-"

"Told you you could get fired for that!" She interrupts. We both look at each other and laugh slightly at the memory of us a couple weeks ago. The tension between us eases a little bit.

"And you were right. Anyway as I was saying, they both got fired so they tried to look for work in New York. When that didn't work out they came back here and Delly said she got the first job she could get her hands on. She sort of needed the money because she kind of has a son now."

"She has a kid." Katniss' jaw nearly hits the floor. "How old?"

"5 months" I reply. Katniss' brow furrows but her expression is soon replaced with a hint of fear.

"It's not, I mean it couldn't be-"

"Mine? No don't worry it was the first thing I asked when she showed me a picture. He's called Alexander." Katniss comes and joins me on the bed, her arms still crossed.

"Did she say anything?" She mumbles to her shoes.

"No not really, we just sort of had idle chit chat for the rest of the morning." I turn my head to look at her and notice she is still staring at the floor. I sigh and coax her arms to unfold, grasping one of her hands. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was going to but I sort of got...pre occupied." I noticed a small smile threaten to break through her stern mask.

"Yeah well...I'm sorry too." She mumbles the last part.

"Hold on could you just say the last part again I didn't quite catch that." I smirk, knowing full well she knows I heard it. Katniss finally looks up from the ground and turns to face me.

"Don't make me say it again." She whines.

"Fine I won't." I grin, pulling her closer to me and sliding my arm across her shoulder. " I was going to invite you you know but it was early."

"How early?"

"About 9 o clock."

"Fuck that!" She scoffs. I laugh at her response.

"Exactly!" a silence passes between us. I lean forward and kiss her hair softy. "I love you Katniss Everdeen, don't ever think for once second that I would cheat on you."

"I love you too Peeta. I guess I just got sort of Jealous because I know you and Delly have this long history together. And who knows seeing her again could have brought back some of the feelings you had for her." Katniss says shyly.

"In the wise words of Taylor swift, 'We are never ever ever getting back together!'" I sing quietly into her hair. I feel her body begin to tremble with laughter. "And anyway that could never happen because you see this thing here," I say while using my free hand and pat against my chest, right on top of my heart. "This belongs to you now, and I am never going to give it to somebody else."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smile and lean down to claim her lips. The kiss is slow and tender, letter her know this is one promise I never intend to break.

"I never thought I would ever say this but I think I actually feel sorry for her, having to take her clothes off every night just so she can feed her kid. It's kind of sad really."

"Yeah it is, that's why I told her she could work at my family's bakery."

"You did what?!"

"I offered her a respectful job. Even after everything she's done to me I couldn't let her degrade herself like that anymore so I gave her a way out. It was the right thing to do. "Katniss grabs face chin and pulls me down for another kiss.

"You are too good for this world Peeta Mellark." She whispers against my mouth.

"And you are too good for me Katniss Everdeen." I reply, kissing her again. "And I swear to you, that was the last time I will ever see her again. Well without telling you first anyway, who knows after last night she could pop up any where!"

"Good, because you are mine and nobody will ever take that away from me."

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Gladly." She winks and pulls me down on top of her.

Make up sex is the best.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and I should update within the next week, I start College again tomorrow (EEK!) so I'll try and fit writing this in with my studying. Stay beautiful and I'll see you all soon xx**


	21. The Fountain

**Hi! Sorry for the late update again, I've been so busy I barely have 5 minutes to myself nowadays! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too! It was a lot of fun to write. **

**(I do not have a BETA so if there are any mistakes that I have missed I would like to apologise for them, I'm only human!)**

Chapter 20

Is it me or do rehearsal dinners seem pointless? I mean fair enough the rehearsing the ceremony before hand so you know what to do but rehearsing dinner? I know how to eat thank you very much I practice every day! I have just finished the most delicious lamb stew in the world and am currently waiting for desert to be served. Jayms, Sophia and the parents are located on a table at the front of the hall while I'm sat on a table with Finnick, Annie and of course Katniss. After the argument which occurred last night Katniss has been a bit...possessive over me. Her hand is currently placed firmly on my thigh underneath the table as a way of telling me that I am hers and nobody else's, not that I would want anyone else but it's sort of a turn on at how dominant she is being. Seriously if any girl even gives me a look which suggests she's attracted to me Katniss is quick to make sure she understands that I'm taken. Little things like grasping my hand with hers, messing with my hair, whispering in my ear, sticking her tongue down my throat, you know subtle indications that I'm a taken man. She slides her hand towards my inner thigh and squeezes as Finn recounts something that happened to him back in Florida before he met Annie.

"-Seriously I didn't even know who this guy was but all these girls kept coming up to me and asking me for pictures and to sign autographs and shit. I mean do I really look like Sam Claflin?"

"Sam who?" I ask

"He played that guy in the 4th Pirates of the Caribbean film who saved the mermaid." Annie replies.

"Oh you mean the really hot one?" Katniss says excitedly. "I can see where they are coming from Finn, you do sort of look like him."

"Is this your way of telling me you think I'm really hot Katniss?" Finnick winks, making both ladies and myself roll our eyes at him.

"Attractive yes, but not my type." Katniss taunts back.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Too much of a pretty boy, I prefer my men to be a bit more...rugged." She says as she strokes her hand across my stubbly chin. I waggle my eyebrows at Finn making his snort out a laugh.

"It's okay baby." Annie replies as she leans in and kisses his cheek, "You're perfect to me."

"And you're everything I could ever dream of and more." He says back and captures her lips softly. It's quite strange to see Finn in a loving relationship, knowing the lothario he used to be, but I can honestly say I have never seen him happier than with Annie by his side. I have only met the girl a couple of times but I could tell right that he is smitten with her, and it's not hard to see why. They complement each other perfectly. She realises that even though he is a flirt at heart, he only has eyes for her. That's probably why neither of us has said anything about his harmless flirting with Kat, because we both know it's just banter and nothing with ever happen between them.

"May I have your attention please." My brothers voice brings me from my thoughts, "I would just like to thank all of you for coming here tonight to the rehearsal of the big day, bad news is you all have to do it again tomorrow for the real thing," He pauses for laughter. "To say me and Sophia hit it off when we first met would be, well, a lie. In fact I don't think we got on at all, so if you told me 6 years ago I would end up marrying her I would have probably laughed in your face. But now 6 years later I can't imagine anyone else in the world I would rather marry-"

"Not even Emma Watson?" Some Jackass shouts from the back of the room, causing an eruption of laughter to emerge.

"Not even Emma Watson." Jayms chuckles before carrying on. "All I will say is tomorrow can't come fast enough because Sophia," He looks down at his fiancé. "I can't wait to start this journey with you." Everyone in the room aww's at his statement and when I turn to look at Katniss I notice she has tears in her eyes.

"What is this?" I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Has the words of Jayms Mellark actually pulled a heartstring of the stone cold woman who is Katniss Everdeen?" She grins and punches my arm gently.

"Shut up Mellark, what he said was sweet okay." She chuckles and leans in closer to me, her head on my shoulder and her hand splayed across my chest.

"Oh you think that was sweet? Wait until you hear what I have to say at our wedding."

"Oh so we're going to get married now? Why haven't I been consulted about this?" She laughs against my neck.

"You bet we are! It may not be tomorrow, or next week or even next year. But one day you will become my wife, I just know it." I feel her smile against my skin.

"Okay so we do get married, remember I haven't said yes yet, what would you say in your little speech like the one your brother just did?"

"Well," I start and pull her in closer so only she can hear what I have to say. "I would start off by saying I was a boring old fart before I met you and that you bought out this whole new side of me. I would then go on to mention how your eyes captivated me on our first meeting and how I wanted, no needed to know more about you. I would say how you have this effect over me which nobody else has and how I could never imagine anyone else walking down the aisle towards me dressed in white, or carrying my children." I gently lift her chin so our faces are inches apart. "I would then tell them that every time I wake up in the morning and see your beautiful face I fall even more in love with you. That every kiss we share," I lean down and kiss her softly, "sends a shiver through my body like it's our first kiss all over again."

"Sounds perfect." Katniss whispers and leans forward to capture my lips again.

"Oh my god will you two just get a room!" Finnick groans from across the table at our PDA. Katniss laughs softly against my lips, pecks them one last time and pulls away. Her hand which was on my chest is now situated back to my thigh. I glance around the room and my eyes lock onto my mothers. She must have seen mine and Katniss' intimate moment and to say she doesn't look too pleased in an understatement. I give her a confused look and she motions for me to meet her outside. I tell Katniss that I'll be back soon and follow her out into the gardens. The sky is a beautiful midnight blue and because of where we are situated there is hardly any light pollution so the stars are clearly visible. The night is dazzling. We walk together in silence towards the fountain before she turns around to address me.

"I saw Delly today, she said she had spoken to you." _Oh._

"Oh yeah, I ran into her a couple nights ago at a..." _don't say strip club, _"bar downtown when I was at Jayms's stag do. She was looking for work so I said she should come and find you, I hope that's okay."

"Of course its okay, you know I always liked that girl."

"Okay then so why did you bring me out here?" I ask.

"Because we... I'll just be blunt about it... I think you two should give it another shot."

"What!" I shout loudly before looking around making sure I don't draw attention to us, "Are you crazy?!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" She whispers harshly, "She doesn't look happy Peeta, not like she was when she was with you."

"Urm if you haven't noticed mom she has a boyfriend and I happen to be in a relationship as well."

"That can easily change, you know you two are perfect for each other."

"No me and Katniss are perfect for each other"

"I'm not too sure about that." She scoffs. My jaw almost hits to ground at her statement. "Don't look too shocked Peeta, I know her type."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" I ask through gritted teeth, my hands balled up into fists at my side.

"She's one of these girls who will take advantage of you because you've got a bit of money and you look good, but someday soon she will get bored with you Peeta and when she does you'll be left heartbroken and who will have to pick up the pieces? That's right me."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" I seethe, "What gives you the fucking right to talk about her like that! You have had a grudge against her from the start because I decided to be with her instead of getting back with your _precious _Delly. I'm so sorry that I've fallen for someone who won't cheat on me mom." Now it's her turn to stand there in shock at my outburst. I have never raised my voice at her before and I defiantly have never sworn in front of her.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that!" She shouts, "Being with her has changed you into this vile, arrogant excuse for a man."

"No being with her has made me into the man I've always wanted to be! And if you can't see that, well, you can just fuck off!"

"You little piece of-" She screams and raises her hand at me, ready to strike.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Katniss barks as she appears from the darkness, pushing my mom out of the way before she can hit me. The force of her push makes my mom lose her balance and fall directly into the fountain. Guest from inside the building must have heard the commotion outside and coming piling out in a huge crowd towards where we are standing. I am in total shock at what just happened in front of me.

"Look what you've done you little slut!" My mom bellows as she sits in the water. "Are you going to let her humiliate me like this Peeta?" The sound of my name pulls me from my trance. I look quickly between the two women before choosing my side.

"Why yes," I say and wrap my arm around Katniss' shoulder, "Yes I am."

"You're making a mistake!" She screams as she attempts to stand up but just ends up falling down again. "She doesn't love you!"

"Actually Mrs Mellark you'll find that I do, very much." Katniss says back to her.

"Shut up! You will never be accepted this family you piece of trash."

"That's fine by me, because they only person from your family whose opinion I care about is Peetas. Come on lets go." She says smoothly and pulls me through the crowd. I vaguely hear Finnick shout 'Yeah bitch you just got owned!" in a different voice to attempt to disguise his own. Just when we are about to walk through the door I hear footsteps running behind us.

"Wait!" Jayms shouts as he tries to catch up with us. We turn around and wait for him to reach us. "Look I don't know what happened out there and I don't really care," He says breathlessly. "But I know what our mothers like so she more than likely deserved it. I just wanted to say that not all the Mellarks hate you Katniss, in fact after what you just did I think we like you even more."

"Thank you." Katniss replies, obviously taken back by his statement.

"Look, just...just promise you'll still come tomorrow. I really want you two to be there."

"But what about Mom?" I ask worriedly.

"I'll sort it. Come on it'll ruin my day if you're not there."

"We'll be there." Katniss promises. Jayms grins from ear to ear and pulls us both in for a big bear hug.

"Thank god! Look I've got to get back, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" We both say in unison.

_This is going to be interesting._

**Wooo! Don't forget to leave me a review and I'll try to update ASAP, but don't be surprised if it's not in the next few days. Keep smiling and being perfect and I'll see you guys soon xx**


	22. Big Bad Katniss

**Yay finally an update! College is taking up most of my time now, like literally I hardly get 5 minutes to myself now a days! And I'll be honest with you because of it I have had serious writers block and it's been quick frustrating. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter, I will warn you this one will be ****RATED M/R ****because it does contain sexual content so if you are at all offended by this then I suggest you switch the a 'Rated t' story because lets be honest, most of the stories here in the Rated M section contain smut so really what are you doing on here if you're offended? Anyway to all those who do enjoy a bit of PeetaxKatniss sexy time I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review and I'll see you at the end! P.s don't forget I don't have a BETA so if there are any mistakes I'm terribly sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and have never owned any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Suzanne Collins and her wonderful Hunger Games trilogy**

Chapter 21

I know I'm not one to condone violence, but fuck that was hot. The way Katniss came out of nowhere to my defence like that, and how about the fact that she had the guts to do what I couldn't and finally stand up to my mother. Needless to say the whole "leave my man alone" act has left me a little hot and bothered, and judging by the visible tent in my trousers it shows too. As soon as the taxi drops off at the hotel I can't pull her into the elevator quick enough and as soon as the doors close my mouth is attacking hers in a flash. Our kiss is ferocious and full of passion as I ram her up against the side wall. Her fingers start to fiddle with my tie to loosen it as I hike up her leg and coax it to wrap around my waist, the other one following suit. My palms clasp against her arse cheeks to hold her steady as I push and rub my erection into her fabric covered core, causing her to moan audibly. I'm pretty sure there are cameras filming our heated exchange in this confined space but I don't care, all I care about is showing this amazing heroine of a woman how much she means to me and claiming her as my own once again. I hear the tell tale _ping _of the elevator signalling that it it's coming to a halt at one of the levels, and judging by the length of time spent in here it's not ours. Sure enough when the doors glide open to reveal us we are met with the wide eyed gaze of an elderly couple. Katniss pulls away from our kiss, her scarlet red lipstick smothered all across her mouth and mine.

"Get the next one." She growls through her swollen lips and slams her fist onto the button which closes the door, reattaching her mouth to mine obviously not caring about the audience we have attained for the moment. We soon leave their shocked expressions as the elevator glides up to our floor next. I carry Katniss out of the lift and trudge down the hallway, my tongue still battling hers all the way. As we reach our door I hold Kat against the door for support as my hand rummages around my pocket for our room key. A second later my fingers skim across the smooth metal of our key and I have to break away from our kiss so I can see clearly where to stick it in. Katniss's mouth latches onto the skin of my neck as I shove the key into its designated spot and turn it slightly, hearing the lock inside click open. I stumble over the threshold and set her down so her feet touch the floor, kicking the door shut behind me. Not bothering to turn on the lights or open my eyes I walk her backwards through the room until her back hits something solid. I lean down to capture her lips one last time before spinning her around to face whatever surface we hit. It turned out to be the window. I open my eyes and look out at the city in front of us, about to suggest to Katniss to move over to the bed until I feel her grind her behind into my crotch. I look down at her repositioned posture and notice that she has place her palms flat out onto the cool glass in front and arched her back, begging me to fuck her from behind. Some sort of animalistic instinct inside of me must have taken over because my right hand reaches down to the hem of her dress to pull it up over her hips while my other hand clasps onto her black lace panties, ripping them off in a swift movement. I didn't even realise I had unzipped my trousers and pulled down my boxers because the next thing I register is burying the head of my member into her from behind and her screaming a string of curse words as I pound my shaft into her over and over again, getting deeper each time. Thank god our room is quite high up or else the citizens of Louisville Kentucky would be getting a show tonight! The skyline looks beautiful at night with all the city lights reflecting across the Ohio River which runs through the city.

"Faster...Peeta." Katniss breathes, bringing me out of my trance. I grip my hands onto her hips, pulling her against me with each quickening thrust. The room is filled with the sounds of slapping skin and soft moans and whimpers as I pound into my girlfriend against the window. Feeling like I'm about to burst any second I slide one of my hands down her front and into her folds, seeking her bundle to help speed up the process of her finishing. Soon enough after a few more deep thrusts and some skilful finger work I feel her walls begin to clench around me as we both reach our climax together. We topple onto the ground in a big sweaty heap, absolutely spent from our love making. A couple of minutes pass before I feel Katniss start to nudge her way into my side and wrap her arms across the chest, snuggling in closer to me. I pull her on top of me and embrace her, her face resting against the crook of my neck.

"Well that was...different." Katniss smiles against my neck. I grin back in response and pull her face back towards mine, kissing her softy.

"Yeah it was, a good different though." I reply against her pillowy soft lips. We kiss tenderly for a long time before Katniss pulls away, she looks like she wants to ask me something but is debating whether to or not. I cup her cheek with my palm. "What is it beautiful? What's on your mind?"

"It's just...ahh" She starts, still unsure on whether to ask me or not. She finally takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly before continuing, "your mom was about to hit you today Peeta and you didn't seem surprised by it...has she...I mean...you know...done this before?"

"Yes." I answer truthfully. Her face contorts in a mixture between pain, upset and pure disgust.

"what? Like when did she start? And why? Sorry about all the questions by the way, I'm just trying to understand why that bitch would ever want to hurt you." Her hands are now placed against the side of my face.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I reply. "It started when I was just a kid, probably about 8 years old. I saw a homeless man wandering the streets one night with his dog and I felt sorry for them. They both looked so thin, like they hadn't been fed in days. I decided I would do something about it so when the bakery closed I grabbed a bag full of unsold goods and walked out into the street to go and give it to him. I think it was raining that day as well. When I saw him and he noticed what I was holding his face lit up. He was so grateful that somebody actually cared about him that he picked me up and swung me around. I probably should have been disgusted by it but you know I was 8 and didn't know much better, I was just happy that I had made someone's day. When I returned I was met by the screams of my mother. She told me that I shouldn't go giving free stuff to the 'waste of space downtown scum' because they don't deserve it. That was when she first hit me. After that, well, all I can say is even the little things used to set her off. All of us, including Jayms and Dwayne all fell victim to her vile rages. In fact if you look closely at Jayms you will notice that he has a small scar above her top lip when she hit him the once."

"Where was your dad when all this was happening?"

"He was never in, always working. In fact I don't think he knew it was going on and to be honest even if he did I think he probably talked himself into believing it wasn't true. I don't blame him in the slightest though, I mean thinking that the woman you love is physically beating your children? I bet the thought made him sick."

"The thought is making _me _feel sick. How could she do this to you?" She whispers as she gently rubs her thumbs across my cheeks.

"Because the same thing probably happened to her as a child, she was probably bought up thinking it was right. Which by the way will never be the story for me because when we have kids I promise the only time I will lay a finger on them is when I reach out to hold their hand while walking or pulling them in for a hug. Never to cause them harm, ever."

"I know you will sweetheart." Katniss says and leans down to kiss my nose gently. "And if she ever lays a finger on you again, I swear I will do more than push her into a fountain."

"Oh have you turned into my protector now?" I tease and run my hands through her chocolate hair.

"Why yes, yes I have." She grins. "If anyway wants to hurt you they have to get past the big bad Katniss first."

"The Big Bad Katniss?" I laugh. "I love that name."

"And I love you." She kisses my lips quickly before standing up from the floor. "Come on," She says while extending her hand out to me. "Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and if I'm honest, you've worn me out."

"And what will happen if I don't?"

"Then the Big Bad Katniss will have to make you and trust me you don't want that to happen."

"Yeah you're right." I smile back reaching forward to grasp her hand.

**Well wasn't that a great big ball of smut? Only a couple more chapters left guys before this story ends and I'm sorry to say there will be no sequel to this one straight away. There might be one in the future so if you want to keep up to date either follow me on this or follow my Tumblr (URL= neverletmego-x) to keep up to date! The reason being that I'm up to my neck in college work and I know it's only going to increase as the months go by. I will hopefully be posting little one shots though because I really do love to write. Anyway don't forget to leave a review and stay beautiful because believe me, you guys are the most beautiful people on the planet and I feel lucky that you have chosen to read the stories that I have written. Have a wonderful weekend and I will hopefully see you soon xxx**


	23. The Wedding

**What is this? Romione-Mellark FINALLY updated a story? Once again I have been piled with a stack of college work so I haven't had the time to write anything, and I've also had major writers block from having this much time off from writing. Thank you for sticking with me and being patient with me throughout though, you guys are seriously amazing and you inspire me to carry on writing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the end! P.s remember I don't have a BETA so if I've forgotten to correct any mistakes while proof reading I'm so sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of the characters used in this story, they all belong to the Goddess which is Suzanne Collins and her amazing Hunger Games Trilogy. **

Chapter 22

"Katniss have you seen my Cravat?" I shout to her, hoping she can hear me through a door and the sound of the hotel power shower. The day had finally come, the day in which my brother would say the magical duo of words 'I do' to the love of his life. I can't help but feel both proud and envious of him.

"Have you checked the bedside draws?" She yells back, obviously she has the same sense of hearing as a bat. She would make a great hunter. The water shuts off, she must be done.

"Yes but it's not in there." I'm starting to panic now.

"Have you checked my side?" Katniss asks as she steps out of the steam filled bathroom clad only in a loosely wrapped towel, her chocolate hair dripping droplets of water onto the olive skin of her shoulders and down into the valley of her breasts. I bite my lip in order to keep my focus on the last in hand. I shake my head and walk over to her draws, opening the top one. Low and behold there lies the missing piece of silk I've been searching. A sigh of reliefs escapes my mouth.

"What on earth is it doing in there?"I ask, cocking my eyebrow at her.

"I...erm...was checking to see if it would make a good handcuff substitute." She replies shyly, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

"And did it work?" I ask, a hint of a growl sneaking into my tone as Katniss takes the scarlet cravat out of my hands and begins to tie it around my collar for me.

"mmhmm." She hums back to me. "But try not to think about it too much, the way you are looking at me now is just...well... we don't want to be late to the wedding do we?"

"Not even 10 minutes?" I purr, my fingers running against the edge of her towel. Katniss chuckles quietly, pats my pecks and slaps my hand away.

"Not even 10 minutes." She replies. I pucker my bottom lip out and give her a dose of the puppy dog eyes to try and sway her but it only causes her to laugh some more and kiss my lips softly. "Stop with the eyes! It's not like I don't want to, it's just A, I still need to get ready and B, you're the best man so you can't be late!"

"Fine!" I breathe out heavily. "But you owe me Everdeen!"

I'm so happy for Jayms right now. We are stood in the garden under a marquee of one of the most beautiful places in Kentucky waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle. The guests are all sat down ready for the ceremony and the bridal party are expected to arrive in just under 10 minutes. Dwayne pushes his way between us and wraps his arms over both of our shoulders.

"Can you believe it Peet!" He says excitedly "Our big brother is only minutes away from giving up his freedom, any last words?"

"Yeah." Jayms replies. "Get your arm off of our suits, you're going to crinkle them!" Dwayne quickly removes his arms and goes back sheepishly to his spot next to me. I laugh quietly to myself at his response.

"So, you nervous?" I ask his quietly enough so no-one else can hear. The corners of his lips turn up slightly in the smallest of smiles as he shakes his head.

"Not at all."

"Really? I mean even though he's a bit of a dick at times Dwayne does have a point, not about giving up your freedom but the idea of being tied down to someone for the rest of your life. How do you know Sophia is the one?" I realise this is a bit of a douche-y thing to ask just before he's about to get married but I just have to know.

"It's hard to explain it little bro, it just...feels right, you know?" I give him a look which says I don't quite understand. He sighs slightly and scratches his temple, obviously trying to think of a way to explain it to me. After a few moments he starts again. "Take a look at Katniss," He says as he nods towards the guests. I follow his gaze and my eyes fall upon the brown haired beauty which is my girlfriend, having by the looks of it a very animated conversation with Annie. "Now imagine her dressed all in white, walking down the aisle towards someone who isn't you. How does that make you feel?" I imagine the scene for a couple seconds and the thought of Katniss saying those precious vows to someone who isn't me causes a small lump to form in my throat. "Now imagine her walking towards you." Jayms says quietly. Just at that moment Katniss turns round to look at us and flashes me one of her breath taking smiles. Almost instantly the lump in my throat is replaced by a warmth spreading from my core to the rest of my body.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Suddenly the sound of a string quartet fills my ears, signalling that the bride will appear in a matter of seconds. I give my brother a quick clap on the back and a reassuring squeeze as she appears round the corner. And my god she is beautiful. She is wearing a traditional white bridal dress which only goes out slightly at the hip. The corset is studded ever so slightly with jewels at the top and the tiara on her head glimmers softly, almost creating the illusion of a halo. This may sound slightly clique but she really does look like an angel. And Jayms couldn't look happier. His eyes sparkle at the sight of her floating down the aisle towards him. When she finally reaches him her takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, turning them both to look at the minister in front of them. He clears his throat loudly and Jayms exhales deeply, obviously trying to keep his composure.

"Dearly beloved," The minister starts. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jayms Mellark and Sophia Edwards. Before we begin the ceremony I must ask if anyone here today knows of any reason why these two cannot be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The most tense 5 seconds of silence go by. "Good, let us begin. The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows for the ceremony so if the groom would turn to face the bride." Jayms turns towards Sophia and takes both of her hands and smiles at her. "Sophia, would you like to proceed with your vows."

"When we first met, the thought of us being together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn't believe that someone as handsome and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. It's been many years since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I have ever been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest woman alive. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always." Choked Sophia, the emotion of the moment getting to her a bit.

"And now Jayms, if you would like to say your vows now."

"I Jayms, choose you Sophia as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I am so lucky and thankful to have you Sophia. For all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." Said Jayms. Sniffles can be heard all round the Marquee, I knew Jayms has always been good with his words but wow I wasn't expecting that. Even I'm having a hard time trying to keep it together.

"Now for the important part. May I have to rings?" asks the minister. Finnick steps forward and hands him two golden bands, engraved with each of their initials on them inside an infinity symbol. He hands one of the rings to Jayms, who then places it on the tip of Sophia's outstretched finger. "Do you Jayms Mellark take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." He smiles.

"And do you, Sophia Edwards take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I am very pleased to say that I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You man now kiss the bride." As soon as Jayms pulls his wife into his arms and their lips touch the whole Marquee erupts into a frenzy of applause, cheers and a wolf whistle from Finnick. What a perfect wedding for a couple of perfect people. I catch Katniss' eye as I follow the newlyweds down the aisle with one of the bridesmaids. I give her a wink and motion her to meet me inside when she can. Because let's just say...

I have a feeling this reception may be quite eventful.

**Thanks a lot for all your support guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As much as I would love to take credit for the vows I can't, I cheated and looked them up. But in all fairness I did search for at least an hour to find the perfect ones for these pair. Like I said only a few more chapters left so I will try my hardest to make them the best chapters ever. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought. Keep reading you guys and stay beautiful xx**

"


	24. The Reception

**I honestly think I'm one of the worst people ever for updating stories! Thank you for your patience, I know how frustrating it can be waiting for an update! As a reward this is my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it! Once again thank you for all your reviews and support, you don't understand how much it means to me. This Story is Un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes I may have missed out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of the characters used in the story, they all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

**P.S You may want to listen to the song "In her eyes" By Joshua Radin as it is used in this chapter and also it's just a beautiful song.**

Chapter 23

The guests started filing into the room which the reception was being held in as soon as Jayms and Sophia left the Marquee. Being the gentlemen I was bought up to be I escorted the bridesmaid I was paired up with, who just happened to be Sophia's sister tiffany, to her seat and then walked passed a few tables to the left where Myself, Kat, Finn and Annie would be seated. It has been arranged that the Bride and Groom would sit with their parents at the grandest table at the front, followed by the rest of the groom/bridal parties scattered on separate tables in front of them and so on until all the guests had been seated. Finn joined me at the table moments later and squeezed me hard on the shoulder. Something tells me that he's already managed to find the bar area but I don't say anything and we sit there in content silence waiting for the ladies to join us. Sure enough after a couple of minutes we spot them making their way towards us, once again in deep conversation. _I wonder what they're talking about_ I think to myself as I stand to greet the ladies once they finally approach us. I take Katniss by the hand and pull her in for a kiss.

"You know, the bride is meant to be the best looking woman on her wedding day..." I say as I pull her chair out for her to sit down on.

"I know, I mean Annie just damn right out shun Sophia today didn't she." Finnick winks, practically destroying my compliment. I playfully scowl at him as I sit back down at the table. A healthy buzz flows through the room creating a warm and relaxed atmosphere and from what I can hear the ceremony is all anyone can talk about. People mentioning how the vows bought them to tears or how stunning Sophia looked as she floated down the aisle. I even heard one man tell his wife that he thought my brother's ass looked amazing in his suit. Funnily enough I chose not to listen to their conversation any more. We are served an absolutely beautiful meal consisting of 4 courses (A starter, a fish course, a main and finally a pudding). I would try to tell you all the names of the food but I'm afraid I can't pronounce them it, so I'll just give you the basic idea. For starters we had posh chicken salad followed by posh Salmon on toast. After that we were treated to a posh steak dinner and finally a wonderful strawberry cheesecake, and yes that was also quite posh. I rest my arm across the back of Kats chair and lean back into mine slightly, completely stuffed. I feel her palm rest on my thigh as Jayms stands up and clinks his wine glass gently, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Could I have everyone's attention please? Now I'm pretty sure all of you have had enough of hearing my voice all day today so I'll just make it quick. I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight to celebrate mine and Sophia's wedding, really we are truly grateful. The day has been perfect and I couldn't have asked for a more stunning bride. I would like to thank everyone who has worked so hard to make the day as special as it is, and I would also like to thank my brother Peeta for coming all the way over from Hawaii to join us today and for him agreeing to be my best man. So without further ado, Peeta if you would please like to stand up here and present us with your best man speech.

Shit. I forgot all about the speech. I've been so caught up in other things I've forgotten to write one! Thinking on my feet I quickly pull my phone out and hand it to a now very confused Katniss.

"Trust me, just follow my lead." I whisper to her before walking up to where my brother stands. I shake his hand before facing the guests in front of us. I clear my throat audibly and pray to god that somewhere in this Mellark brain of mine I'll be able to pull this off.

"Good evening everybody! I'd like to ask all of you to do a little favour for me. See my girlfriend Katniss over there with the phone pointing at me. Hi!" I wave to Katniss and she returns the gesture back, "I was wondering if you'd mind giving me one phony standing ovation for us to show our friends back home in Hawaii. We'll splice it in later and the guys will really be impressed! Do you mind? No? Great! Ok Kat, take it away!" Katniss stands and in a dramatic fashion yells "action!" , to my delight the crowd stands and cheers wildly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thanks a lot for that very kind, and very, very unexpected greeting! Geez, you'd think I was getting married here tonight! You're too kind, but let me get to the man of the hour, my big brother Jayms. "

"You know the old saying 'you can't choose your parents'? Well, it's the same way with your siblings. And for that I am forever thankful, because when it comes to Jayms, any other choice I would have made would have been the wrong one. And I've known that since I was a little kid. I remember a long car trip our family took when I was just eight years old. The three of us kids were stuffed in the back seat. When we made our first pit stop and were getting back in the car my brother Jayms, who was the oldest, took his turn being in the middle-without any urging or orders from our parents! He may have been the first voluntary 'oldest sibling as pickle-in-the-middle' car rider in automotive history! "

"And I'll never forget the time-I was about ten or so-when I was in the kitchen about to leave for school. I had to hand in a report on the atom bomb so my report was sitting on the kitchen table. The bus was pulling up across the street when Jayms noticed that I had written Adam bomb, A-D-A-M, on the cover. He quickly glanced through the pages and saw that I had spelled it that way throughout the whole paper. Jayms told me to catch the bus and that he'd fix it and bring it up to school for me. He saved me big time. "

2So you can see what a kind man my brother was even way back when. Fact is, he's still about the kindest man I know. But I also have to mention that he's also somewhat of a perfectionist, while at the same time a little bit of a procrastinator. Whether it's writing a report for his boss, giving directions, fixing the bathroom sink, or choosing the right cabernet with dinner, Jayms does things the way they're supposed to be done. And always, always, always, he thinks of what's best for the other person, not himself. "

"Now don't get me wrong-he's no saint. Like I mentioned, he's a first-rate procrastinator, as any of you who have ever gone shopping with him will agree. Sure, he'll get the perfect gift, but did he really have to wait until Christmas Eve to try to buy it?! "

"But that's just a tiny little character quirk in such a kind man who always wants to do the right thing for everybody. And in a funny way we're all here tonight because that big heart of his is balanced by that careful, considerate head. You see it took him many years of looking before he finally ran into Sophia. He just wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect, and I think perfect finally came his way."

"Now just like my wonderful feelings towards my brother go back to my earliest childhood memories, I bet every one of you recalls the story of the tortoise and the hare from when you were little. Well, Jayms is just like that wise old turtle, taking his time, not running anyone over, and winning the big prize in the end. So please stand and join me in toasting this lovely couple we have here tonight. Oh, and if you're wondering about the hare-sorry Jayms but I can't resist this one-if you check out my brother's head in a few years you'll see that's one race he might be starting to lose! One again I would like to say congratulations to the newly wedded couple and thank you for not falling asleep on me."

As I make my way back to the table I am greeted with the sound of applause and cheers. I subtlety let out a sigh of relief as I sit back down next to Katniss.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech Peet, but I feel like I just need to point out that we all know that it's Dwayne who will be going bald!" Jayms laughs.

"Hey!" Dwayne shouts from another table, "I'm not going bald, I just like to shave my head!"

"Whatever you say bro." Jayms chuckles back. "Anyway back to business. Sophia if you would like to follow me to the dance floor because I think it's about time we had our first dance as husband and wife, don't you think?" Sophia blushes as she takes his extended hand, leading her to the centre of the room. The guests cheer and applaud as they make their way through the tables and on the floor. The room goes quiet as the couple arrange themselves, Jayms holding onto Sophia's hips while she places her hands onto his shoulders. Once he's satisfied (told you he's a perfectionist) he nods his head towards to DJ. Seconds later the first strum of Joshua Radin's "In her eyes" fills my ears as I sit down and watch the couple in front of us.

'_Settle down__  
__You just met her tonight__  
__Don't allow__  
__The ones before to__  
__Make you lose sight__  
__Past is past__  
__Leave it all behind__  
__You've been given this chance for tomorrow__ '_

'_You just saw an angel fall from the skies__  
__In her eyes__  
__You see the morning__  
__And you know there's no ignoring__  
__her now__ '__'She's standing there__  
__White dress__  
__Flower in her hair__  
__You just stare__  
__Watch the light dance__  
__on her shoulders bare__  
__Past is past__  
__Leave it all behind__  
__You've been given this chance for tomorrow__ '__'You just saw an angel fall from the skies__  
__In her eyes__  
__You see the morning__  
__and you know there's no ignoring__  
__her now__How to concern this__  
__Do you deserve this__  
__You'll never know__  
__Now look one last time_  
_She's now your past time_'

Jayms twirls and leads his bride across the floor in an elegant motion as they sway together to the music. I lean forward and press my lips to Katniss's ear, effectively making sure only she can hear me.

"_I just saw an angel fall from the skies_." I sing softly to her to the music, "_In your eyes I see the morning and there's no ignoring you now._" As the song finishes Katniss brings her finger tips to my jaw, gently pushing my face towards her as she brings her lips to mine in a slow and loving kiss.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." She whispers gently against my mouth. "Even if you are the biggest sap on the planet." I smile back and capture her mouth again. I hand on my shoulder breaks us apart and I look up to see Dwayne staring back at me.

"Dude can't you see I'm busy?" I say slightly annoyed at his interruption.

"Yeah I can but I just came over to say mom wants to talk to you, she says it's urgent." _Shit. _I nod my head and give Katniss an apologetic look before leaving my seat and heading over to where my mother is sat. As I approach she kicks the chair next to her to the side. I guess this is her way of telling me to sit. I take my place next to her and look down at my lap sheepishly. I don't want her to cause a scene. Not tonight.

"I see you decided to bring that tart here with you tonight." She says coldly. I wring my hands together as a way of trying to calm down my anger.

"Yeah I did. And don't call her a tart, she is my girlfriend after all." I reply dryly

"Even after what she did to me the other night? Hmph I thought you had better sense then this Peeta, I really did."

"She only did that to you because you were about to hit me-"

"I was not about to hit you!"

"Oh please that wouldn't have been the first time you hit me out of rage. And anyway the fact that you had your palm raised towards my face is a bit of a giveaway isn't it?" My mother sits their slightly stunned at my outburst. "I would have done the same for her if her dad was about to do the same thing, in fact I would have probably done more. Because that's what me and her do, protect each other." We are silent for another few moments. "I just don't get why you hated her so much from the start mom"

"I already told you, girls like her don't deserve men like you."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because she's Violent. Distrustful. Manipulative. Deadly. And I hate her for it." She says, looking out towards the dance floor where Katniss is in the middle of dancing with Dwayne. He must have offered her a dance while I went to go and talk to mother. Knowing Katniss she would have rather stayed seated but didn't want to hurt his feelings. The corners of my lips turn up slightly at the thought.

"You've got it wrong Mom. She's Loving. Beautiful. Trustworthy. Protective. Kind. And I love her for it. Dad would love her if he ever gets to- "And then it hits me. Why my mom hated her from the beginning. "You just don't like her because she reminds you of the woman Dad left you for." Finally my mother turns round to look me in the eye. Her once fierce orbs are now glazed over with tears. Not long after I left my Dad filed for a divorce from my mom after 36 years of marriage. He said it was because of 'irreconcilable differences_'_ but we all knew it was because he was leaving her for his childhood friend Veronica. In a way I was sort of happy for him, he never seemed happy when he was with our mother. But with Veronica (or Ronnie as she told us to call her) it's totally different. He's always smiling and singing and is just generally a joyful man again. He's not here tonight because he didn't want to cause tension between everyone and he thought it would be unfair for Jayms to have to choose between the two of them so he stayed away. Jayms was pretty cut up about it but he understood.

"That's not the reason-"My mother starts.

"Yes it is and you know it! Look I know the divorce was hard on you but you've got to understand it wasn't her fault he left you. He left you because he fell for someone else and you two obviously weren't meant to be. You can't go hating every girl who resembles Ronnie-"

"Don't call her that!" She snaps.

"Fine, Veronica because of your hate towards her. It's just not fair." My mother wipes away the tears falling down her cheeks and takes a deep breath.

"You're just like your father you know. Resemblance, personality, attraction to the same types of women..." Was she trying to lighten the mood? I laugh anyway and wait for her to carry on. "I just want you to be happy."

"And I am, I am so very happy with Katniss." She reaches forward and grabs my hand.

"Then I guess I'll just have to live with the fact that you're with her whether I like it or not aren't I" I lean forward and place a kiss against her cheek.

"Yes. Yes you are. And if you don't mind I'm going to go and dance with my girlfriend seeing as this is our song." She gives my hand one last squeeze before letting me go. As I'm heading towards the floor I notice Finnick walking towards my mother and offering her his hand and lead her to the corner of the dance floor. He really has his way with the women, no matter what age. I walk over to where Dwayne and Katniss are standing and a look of relief washes over her face.

"Mind if I have the dance?" I ask and put my arm around Kats waist.

"Not at all bro!" Dwayne shouts at me, obviously drunk. "And I'll tell you what, that girl of yours is on fire tonight!" I chuckle quietly and pull our bodies closer together.

"My girl-on-fire." I whisper in her ears as we gently sway to the music. She nuzzles her face closer into my neck.

"What did your mom want?" She asks.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I just want to get lost in the music and in you." We dance silently for a few moments, enjoying each other's company until I decide to break it.

"Do you remember this song?" I feel her nod against my skin.

"It's the song we danced to on the night we first met."

"One of the best nights of my life if you ask me."

"And mine." She says as she lifts her head up to look at me. "I really do love you Peeta."

"And I love you Katniss." I reply and lean down to claim her lips. My hands tighten around her waist and hers find their way onto the back of my neck as the kiss deepens.

And right now, I couldn't be happier.

_**Phew that was long! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm sorry to announce that the next chapter may be the final chapter of this story if it all goes to plan but you never know I may change my mind and want to extend it that little bit more! Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr ( URL= neverletmego-x , my twitter is also on there too) and to leave me a review on what you thought about this chapter and I'll hopefully see you soon. Keep reading and Stay beautiful xx**_


	25. Finale

**I think it's safe to say I am the queen of bad updating. It's been a hectic few weeks what with preparing for my up and coming exams in January and applying for University. I would just like to say a huge thank you for your patience, you're the best. This is the final chapter of the story and it's a bit shorter than I intended it to be but I think it wrapped things up nicely and turned out alright. I would like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed this story, whether it was anonymous or not and thank you for your support. If you review today I will make sure to thank you personally too, because really you guys gave me the motivation to carry on. Remember this story is Un-Beta'd so if there are any mistakes I've missed I do apologise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to the beautiful Suzanne Collins and her breath taking trilogy, The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 24

Her lips crash into mine in a frenzy of sloppy, drunken kisses as we make our way back to our hotel room. I'm not quite sure how this started, the last thing I remember is wishing my brother a happy honeymoon as him and his new wife begin their married life together, driving off down the manner houses' driveway and into the darkness. The alcohol in my system must have kicked in in that moment as now I find myself being the end part of a sandwich, with a wall on the other end and a very tipsy Katniss in the middle. As soon as I managed to unlock the door I grab her by her thighs and lift her up to her legs wrap around me. She starts to nip and suck my bottom lip, expelling a moan from me as we make our way over to the bed. I throw her down and pounce onto of her, my mouth claiming her neck as a chorus of breathy moans fill my ears. I leave a trail of hot, wet kisses across her torso as I begin my journey south down her body. Just when I reach her stomach I notice something. A change in the atmosphere. I look up from where I am positioned to figure out what's happened. Her chest is rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Her moans have been replaced by soft snoring.

I can't believe it.

She's fallen asleep.

She has actually dozed off in the middle of us getting hot and heavy. I chuckle to myself as I crawl back up the bed, bringing the sheets up with me and pull her in closer so her head rests on my chest. I hear her let out a content sigh and wrap her arms around my middle. My lids start to feel heavy and it's then that I realise just how tired I actually am.

It's been a long day.

* * *

Before I knew what was happening we were on the plane back home to Hawaii. The past couple of days went by without a hitch or an argument. We went to visit Prim again for one last time and took her and Rory out for Dinner. Turns out without all the makeup and revealing clothing Prim actually cleans up well. She's as beautiful as her sister. She looked just as Katniss described her when I first asked, well apart from the rose tattooed onto her shoulder blade anyway. Before we parted ways Katniss made them swear that they would come and visit us soon in Hawaii and that she'll even pay for the tickets. She even asked Prim to pass her love onto their mother for her and that to tell her she'll see her soon. I hope she will, I'd love to meet her. They hugged and they cried until it was time to go. My family on the other hand aren't usually that emotional when it comes to goodbyes. Dwayne offered me a slap on back which I'm sure will bruise. My mother gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to call her soon. Surprisingly she also gave Katniss a quick hug. She didn't apologize to her though. I didn't expect her too.

Finnick on the other hand was much more, how can I put this, open with his feelings about us leaving. First of all he hid out luggage so we couldn't find it. Then he took the long way to the airport and finally when I went to hug him goodbye he embraced me so tightly I think one of my ribs cracked. Luckily he was a lot gentler with Katniss when he hugged her and placed a kiss onto her knuckles. The sight of his eyes starting to puff and the sound of his voice straining nearly stopped me getting on the plane but I knew I had to go home. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said one last goodbye before taking our suitcase in one hand and Katniss's hand in the other. I know that I'll see him soon but it has to be said, I'm really going to miss my best friend. Finally we made our way into the departure lounge, waiting for our flight back to Hawaii to be called.

* * *

Gale was waiting for us as soon as we landed. The warm Hawaiian breeze kisses my skin as we step out of the airport towards the cab which has come to take us back. A smile stretches across my face as soon as I see my Australian friend. He may not be Finnick but he's a good substitute and seeing his makes me realise how much I actually missed this place.

"Welcome back Peet!" Gale shouts as he pulls me into a hug, "And Catnip, my my I almost forgot how beautiful you are." He leans down and places a chaste kiss on Katniss' cheek. "Come on Johanna's waiting for us at the bar, we want to hear all the details from your trip." He beams as he ushers us into the car.

It's good to be back.

* * *

A couple weeks have passed since we arrived back home from our trip away and everything has gone back to normal. Katniss has gone back to work as a receptionist and I have gone back to working into the kitchens. It's like we never left. I am currently sat on the sofa watching-but-then-again-no-watching an old re-run of 'Happy days' with Katniss.

"I wonder is James liked his honeymoon" I think out loud.

"I'm sure he did," Katniss replies, "It really was a wonderful day wasn't it?"

"It sure was. Ours will be better though."

"What makes you say that Mellark?"

"I just know that it will. I have the perfect scenario in mind."

"Oh really? Please tell me" Katniss says as she pulls her legs up onto the sofa.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise." I tease. "And anyway I'm sure you have your own idea of what it will be like anyway."

"Not really." Katniss confesses.

"What do you mean by not really? Don't you ever dream about what your perfect wedding day will be like?" I ask, trying to hide the slight hurt in my voice.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I was too busy looking after my sister or working to concern myself with that. And anyway it's not like we're going to be getting married anyway soon, we're too young. I have plenty of time to imagine the perfect wedding day with you." She replies as she leans forward to kiss my lips softly.

"You're right." I say gently against her mouth. "We have plenty of time." I close the gap between us and kiss her again, trying to distract her as I reach down between the sofa and the cushion, pushing the ring box further down so it doesn't accidently fall out.

_**The End.**_

**That's it! It's all over! Spontaneity part 2 is finished! I really hoped you liked it, it was so much fun to write and I only wish I had enough time to extend it further but alas I did not. There will not be a part 3 coming any time soon because of timing but keep your eyes peeled because you never know, it could pop up. I'll take this opportunity to whore myself out one final time so if you haven't yet please follow my tumblr (neverletmego-x) and make sure to leave me one final review of your thoughts and please tell me what your favourite part was, I would love to know. The writing bug may bite me when I have time to spare so a few one shots may be coming your way so be sure to follow me. If I don't speak to you before then have a very magical Christmas and a happy new year. I wish you a very wonderful day, keep on reading and stay beautiful as always.**

**I am Romione-Mellark and this is goodbye...for now.**


End file.
